I'm Laying It On The Line
by ExistInspire
Summary: Shawn Michael’s sister enters the world of wrestling as guess what? A writer, but it becomes much more then that and her relationships begin to suffer because of it.
1. So What Does It All Mean?

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
Summary: Shawn Michael's sister enters the world of wrestling as guess what? A writer, but it becomes much more then that and her relationships begin to suffer because of it.  
  
A/N: My first ever Jeff Hardy fan fic. This is over a year old now and it's another one of those I didn't bother to finish due to writers block. I did get pretty far into it though, so I hope that by the end of it, I can continue it to the bitter end. Please take note that this is my first ever written one, so it's going to come out a little worse then the ones before it. Also on another note, there will be a Matt Hardy story being posted in the next couple of days, because it's the one I'm working on now and I want to get it out there.  
  
***************  
  
"I'm putting my name in and applying for the apartment you advertised. It said here that you live with three other guys. It's a wonderful apartment but it makes me wonder what you want with a female roommate?"  
  
"Variety, plus we have this whole basement and we all live upstairs, so why not rent it out right? We are hardly ever home as it is now and we want someone we can trust to stay here. Who better then a woman?"  
  
"Well I'm serious about getting this apartment, so just tell me what I have to do and what I need to sign and I'm in."  
  
"Let me get the other guys so they can decide for the record if you are the one that should be here."  
  
Matt called Adam, Jason and Jeff into the room. They sat in a little huddle for a few minutes and then came and told Angel she could move in whenever they were home, because they wanted to be able to help her.  
  
"We all have next Saturday off, so if you want, we can move you in then." Matt said smiling at her.  
  
"That works for me as long as it's all good for you guys. I wouldn't mind the help moving in either. I can carry a lot of weight but not for all the big stuff I have. Four extra pairs of hands will be a blessing."  
  
Jason watched Angel as she spoke. There was something about her, shining off her making her radiant. She knew what she wanted and went after it. Maybe it was time he started coming home after shows. If anything, he could keep her company. He looked up at the other guys to check their expressions. Adam seemed non chalant about it, but that was because he had a girlfriend and wouldn't think of ever touching the new girl. Jeff's was harder to read, He looked absolutely taken in, just like him with their new roommate, but at the same time he looked serious, untrusting even. Matt looked excited, but that's because he always wanted a female around. Amy was so close to being one of the guys, Matt just wanted a real girl around and close by. This was going to be one heck of a living arrangement.  
  
"Come on guys; let's let Angel get back to her life. We have to get ready for the show tonight. Thank God we don't have to drive far tonight. Angel, if you need anything, here's my cell number, and your new keys to the basement entrance. Oh! Here's an upstairs key too, so you can keep an eye on stuff while we are gone. So we will for sure see you on Saturday then?"  
  
"You will Matt. It was nice to meet the rest of you. Jason, Jeff and Adam, have a good show tonight guys." She smiled as they all went off to gather their stuff.  
  
The four guys left and hopped into Jeff's Corvette. It seemed good that everyone made enough money to buy their own good cars. The guys might be floored by Angel's 2001 Porsche Boxster. It was her pride and joy and who knew, if she liked these guys, she might even let them drive it.  
  
Angel decided to explore the grounds and the rest of the house before leaving. It might be nice to know who she was getting herself involved with. She hopped the stairs and immediately saw Adam's room. Adam was originally from Canada, so he had hockey memorabilia everywhere, and also pictures of his girlfriend. It might be nice to have another girl in the house so that it didn't get overpopulated with testosterone. She made sure to close the door and came to what seemed to be Jeff and Matt's bathroom. Jeff's dye seemed to be everywhere, not to mention all of the clothes. You can certainly learn about someone by the way they live, and these two lived like pigs. She couldn't wait to see the other rooms now.  
  
There were pictures lining the walls of the hallway. She noticed pictures of Matt and Jeff as kids and others with their dad. She also saw Adam in a picture that looked like it was taken in Toronto, in what looked like a wrestling school. Jason's pictures were ones from high school, almost like a prom or graduation because he was dressed to the nines.  
  
She walked to the next bedroom and saw bunk beds, which indicated a shared room. She went inside and saw more pictures of Matt and Jeff. There were also some of another guy that she didn't quite recognize, standing with Matt and Jeff.  
  
'This almost feels like an invasion, me being in here. I hardly know these people, what was I thinking?'  
  
She continued down the hallway and saw the final room belonging to Jason. It was completely astounding what she found inside. It was the neatest guy's room she thought she'd ever seen. Maybe living with these guys wouldn't be all that bad, or hard. They cared about each other on different levels and that meant a lot in a place she was going to be living in.  
  
The phone starting ringing, and hoping the guys wouldn't mind, she ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Who is this?" the male voice questioned.  
  
"My name's Angel. I'm the new roommate, or soon to be roommate. I'm living in the basement. Why? Who is this?"  
  
"It's Shane. I was looking for Matt or Jeff. I can always track them down later."  
  
"Shane Helms right? Matt told me earlier that you might call and you can call him on his cell. He's on his way to the house show."  
  
"Yeah that's right. I'm not on it tonight so I forgot all about it. Thanks a lot Angel. Hope to meet you soon!"  
  
*******************  
  
When they arrived at the arena, they were shocked to see Vince waiting in the locker room area, greeting everyone.  
  
"Now what's this all about? Did something bad happen and Vince is here doing damage control?" Jeff asked.  
  
They almost never saw Vince at house shows performances. He usually didn't even show up on Raw or Smack down anymore, unless there was a meeting or a change of script that needed his approval.  
  
"Hello Gentleman, can you please go straight down the hall to the boardroom, we will be having a meeting." Vince said in that thick voice he used when he was dead serious.  
  
As they walked down the winding hallway to the boardroom, each of the guys was lost in thought over what this meeting could possibly have to do with them. Jason was lost over this whole meeting because him and Chris Irvine were an on again off again tag team and he was loving the angle and where it was going. Why change something that worked out so well for everyone involved? Even the fans had loved to hate it.  
  
Matt was worried because he was going to be pushed to Smack down and he was going to be with his best friend Shannon Moore, and he really didn't want to be split from him before they had a chance to do some great things. They had been friends for over ten years and they had a good time riding the road together.  
  
Adam saw it as a good thing. Maybe Vince wanted to get everyone together one last time interpromotionally to send out a thank you for all the ball busting they did, day in and day out. Out of the four, Jeff was the most concerned about this meeting. The people that wrote on Raw weren't pushing him and he was losing a lot of matches on his own. Would they want to let him go? Maybe it just wasn't time for Jeff Hardy anymore.  
  
For the four guys, arriving at the arena might have just been the worst thing that they had ever done. They reached the locker room area and walked into the boardroom. It was time to face the music.  
  
***************  
  
'God I can't believe I forgot that Vince wanted me to show up at the meeting tonight. I'm going to be so late. I should have just tagged along with the guys like a groupie.'  
  
She pulled up in front of the arena, visually trying to remember where she was parking. She ran through the security check and showed her WWE press pass to the guards. She was glad Vince had given her one of them before she'd come. Running through the back she realized she didn't know where to go next. She glanced down the hallway and saw Jim Ross standing in close conversation with Chris Irvine, and decided this was her chance to ask where to go, before Vince killed her for being so late on her first day.  
  
"Jim, where do I go next? I know Vince is going to kill me for being so late. Hi, I'm Angel Michaels." Angel said turning to face Chris.  
  
Shaking Chris's hand she waited for Jim's response. She was hoping that he wasn't mad at her now too, for being so late.  
  
"Down the hall, second door to your right." Jim replied going back to his conversation with Chris.  
  
Taking her leave she made her way down the hall. It was now do or die time. She only hoped that Vince wasn't going to be too angry she was late.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: There's chapter one, so as always read and review and let me know what you think. It doesn't look so bad on the computer right now, but you should see the notebook! LOL it's horribly written, I'm fixing as I go along here. Thanks for sticking with me. 


	2. He's So Beautiful, A Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: All I want to say here, is here's Chapter Two!  
  
***************  
  
"We've got this new roommate man, and she's hot! You totally have to come over and meet her. The funny thing is she knows nothing about wrestling, so she's not some deranged groupie."  
  
Jason was telling Paul all about their new roommate Angel, and Paul had heard the name Angel before because his best friend Shawn Michaels had a sister, a younger baby sister named Angel. The last he'd heard from Shawn about her, she was in Toronto working for a women's magazine. It couldn't possibly be the same girl.  
  
"Well then I'm going to have to bring Steph over and meet her. Maybe tell her what you guys are really like."  
  
Seeing Jeff passing by Jason shouted out to him. "Hey Jeff, isn't Angel hot? Didn't we luck out with her or what?"  
  
Jeff came over and smiled at Jason. It was the first time in awhile that he had seen Jason get exited over a girl, and it was funny. He didn't really think Angel was hot though. He saw her as more of a natural beauty, but he was sure that Jason didn't want to hear that right now.  
  
"Paul, she's a looker, and she's not looking in any of our directions. So don't listen to Jason, he's just in heat."  
  
They all looked up when Vince came into the room. It was now do or die time. What was Vince going to spring on them right before the show and who would be leaving dejected tonight?  
  
"I guess you are all wondering why I'm showing up at an interpromotional show and calling an abrupt meeting."  
  
Everyone in the room nodded and the group of Adam, Jason, Matt, Jeff and Amy just sort of looked at one another worriedly.  
  
"I called you all here because as of right now, we have a new head writer, and some things are going to change which might impact most of you in this room. Now she's running late it seems so my surprise entrance might be ruined..No wait! Here she is now. I want all of you in this room to say hello to our new head writer, Angel Michaels." Vince stated, passing Angel the microphone.  
  
********************  
  
The reaction Angel received wasn't at all what she was expecting. She saw her new roommate's faces just hanging open in awe. They didn't even have the slightest clue what was going on. The worried looks were now replaced with clueless ones. She hoped this didn't make them rethink their decision to have her move in with them.  
  
"Hi, as Vince said my name is Angel Michaels and I am your new head writer. I am familiar with some of you already, and the rest of you I cannot wait to work with. I think there is an enormous amount of talent in this room and I can't wait to use some of it. Also before any of you think to ask, I am Shawn's sister."  
  
Angel looked over at Paul because he had the most floored expression of all. When Shawn was wrestling back in his hay day, before Paul had become what he was now known as, The Game, him and Angel had a short relationship. Nothing to write romance novels about, but she knew it lingered in his mind, as it did in hers. She had to make sure he knew this was business and not personal.  
  
Vince took the microphone back and looked back out to his men and women.  
  
"Do you have any questions? If not, I'm sure that Angel would like to get back home and prepare for Raw Monday night."  
  
Angel saw Paul point to the door as everyone started to file out to get ready for the event. She also saw her new roommates waiting too. She guessed she had a lot of explaining to do before she could prepare for Raw. She followed Paul out first into the hallway.  
  
"Angel, god it's been like two years! When did you decide to come here and do this? Shawn told me you were editor at some magazine in Toronto."  
  
"I still am Paul. I just miss the writing I guess. I got a call from Vince saying he needed some help down here, and I flew out, he hired me and here I am now. Not much else to tell honestly. This was the best move I could make for myself. Aren't you the slightest bit happy I'm here and to see me?"  
  
"God of course I am princess! I didn't mean it that way. Are you living in North Carolina now, or are you just here for tonight?"  
  
"For good actually. I'm actually living with the Hardy'z and Adam and Jason. It seems like a wonderful place."  
  
"I know about that, Jason told me you were living with them. He just didn't say your last name and I didn't think, and assumed it was someone new entirely. I'm really glad you're here. Have you met with Steph yet?"  
  
"That's on tomorrows agenda. I've got to fly out tonight to meet with her at the Tower. This is still a little overwhelming for me, I haven't even packed yet. Thank God I've got another four sets of hands this weekend."  
  
"I've got to prep for my match but are you free later?"  
  
"I don't think I've got any plans. As long as I'm at the airport in Raleigh by 11pm. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Just getting a coffee or something, and catching up on old times. So many things have happened since we last sat down and talked. So will you come?"  
  
Angel smiled and pointed to her cell phone. "Yeah, just call me on this thing, here's the number, and tell me where you'll be and I'm there."  
  
When Paul walked away to go get ready for his match Angel realized that she hadn't explained things to her new roommates. This was not the way she wanted to start things off with them.  
  
*****************  
  
"So our beautiful new roommate has a secret agenda and a relation to the business. How mysterious and intriguing."  
  
Angel turned around to see Matt laughing at what Jason had said. She caught Jeff's expression as she watched the others. He just stood there with this indifferent expression on his face. Something made her think that Jeff was the one that was most impacted by her taking this job as head writer. Shawn hadn't told him, and because of the bad writing that they were throwing onto his back. Somehow, she would have to change his idea on this.  
  
"Very funny guys! I couldn't tell you this before; it was my news to tell. I hope you all understand that."  
  
"Angel, we don't even care. I'm glad they only got a new writer. It saves me from worrying about losing my job. Plus we get all the script idea's and changes first. Tell me that's not the best thing ever."  
  
Angel found herself unable to stop smiling. They seemed genuinely impressed with it. Maybe this would help them grow closer. She really intended to make things better for them. Lord knows they needed it with the hand that was being dealt around there now.  
  
"No advance warnings Jay so don't even think about it! So what matches do you all have tonight?"  
  
"Shane was supposed to be here to tag with Jeff against me and Chris, but he booked the night off to recover from the ass beating he got last night, so I'm not sure what's booked now. Matt is fighting Peter. You have met Peter right? He wrestles as Billy Kidman. He's so cool; you can meet him later if you want."  
  
"That's nice Jay, but I've got to get home and pack. I've also got an 11pm flight to Connecticut to meet Stephanie, and go over Smack down material. I'm going to have to meet them later."  
  
"Well we've got to go suit up before we all get thrown out on our asses, so if you need me. or us for any reason, here's my cell and you already have Matt's. Maybe we can meet up when you get back in town?"  
  
If Angel didn't know any better she might think that Jason wanted her to call him. Now how awkward would that be? She already was having some sort of a crush on someone and Jason liking her? Her life was more of a soap opera then the wrestling she was writing for.  
  
"Sure, I'll call you and we can set something up. Plus you guys are still helping me move this weekend."  
  
The guys started to walk off to their separate dressing rooms to prepare for their matches when she realized she wanted to talk to Jeff before he went off for his match.  
  
"Wait! Jeff, can I borrow a minute of your time?"  
  
***************************  
  
"Go on guys, I'm already dressed anyway, I'll meet up with you in a second."  
  
Angel suddenly felt like Jeff would rather be anywhere else then standing there with her in the hallway. Should she even try to help him regain his rightful place on the Raw Roster?  
  
Jeff should have left with the others but he wanted to talk to Angel. He was glad she was living with them; it would be nice to have a girl around. How could he tell her that without sounding stupid? Not to mention the fact that he could work with the same girl now as well. It was just too much. He wanted to tell her that, but it wasn't fair at this stage. Not fair for her, or for him, and really not fair to Jay, who had such a blatant crush on her. Acting indifferent towards her wasn't right either though, but for Christ's sakes, she was Shawn Michael's sister. Absolutely untouchable.  
  
"What did you need Hun?"  
  
"Jeff, does my doing this writing job create any conflict? If it does, I'll move out before I even move in. I watched you in the meeting and it really looks like you don't care at all, but I thought you might be glad to have me as your head writer, so we can work on making you better."  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm happy you're my new head writer, maybe you can clean up all the shit the others left behind. You don't have to move out though. I want you there, and so do Matt and Jay. Don't leave us or him because of the way I look in the meeting. I thought I was going to lose my job, that's all. Listen are you free before your flight?"  
  
"I'm meeting Paul later, but I can cancel if you want me too. We were just going to catch up on old times. You know we go back?"  
  
"No don't cancel, just call me at home when you get to Connecticut alright? We can chill out and talk then. I've really got to go though."  
  
Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Jeff ran down the hallway to finish his preparations for the match. He had to remember that no matter how great this girl looked and sounded, he was completely out of his league and untouchable.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: There's the end of chapter two, let me know what you think as always by reading and reviewing! 


	3. This is My Confession

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: I just want to say right off the top that reading this one over the last couple of days, it's really sweet but it was written really badly. So just bear your way through it. I do hope it gets better with age. LOL. You can tell it's the first one I ever wrote because everything is so forced! Okay so here's chapter three and I think I will write chapter four today too, just to keep it going smooth. Enjoy!  
  
******************  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
"Guys I think that's the last of it. Thank you so much for helping me get it all in here."  
  
"It was our pleasure Angel. So do you still want to go out and grab some dinner?"  
  
Ever since she'd come back from her visit with Stephanie, these guys had been acting weird. Jeff wouldn't talk to her when Jason was around, and Jason always seemed to want to get her alone. She had tried to tell Amy about it, but Amy said they were probably just adjusting to having another female in the house. She'd grown closer to Matt, and she wasn't afraid to tell him about all the male weirdness in the house. She didn't know what she was doing without Matt around to sound off on.  
  
"I'm gonna go play with my guitar, and see what comes of it. Have a good dinner Jay, Angel. I'll see ya'll later."  
  
Angel knew something was totally up with the younger Hardy brother. He spent most of the time at home in his room with his guitar. It was something she was going to have to look into later.  
  
"Okay Jay, so where are we going to dinner?"  
  
Every voice in Angel's head was telling her to stay at home. She did have a lot of work she had to get done before Raw on Monday. She wasn't really sure but she knew she had a huge mess to clean up there. What would her brother do when she just showed up there? Dinner with Jason was the last thing she needed right now.  
  
"I was thinking of something quiet at Louie's up the street. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds fine. Just let me grab my bag and we're off alright?"  
  
Angel ran downstairs and grabbed her leather handbag. She made sure she had her cell and her money and went upstairs again to meet with Jason so they could leave.  
  
************************  
  
"Jeff, can I come in bro?"  
  
"Yeah Matt, it's unlocked." Jeff said as he put his guitar down on the bed and waited for Matt to come in. He figured with how close he and Angel were that he was coming to speak to him about her, and the way Jeff had been acting to her lately. Which in short, was bad, he knew he was behaving very badly. It beat the alternative though, which was Shawn's hatred if he hurt her for any reason. Then there was Jason's hatred because he already had something for her. It just seemed like the best course of action for everyone involved if he treated her badly.  
  
"So did Angel and Jay go to dinner finally?"  
  
"Yeah Jeff they did. You've got to lay up on her alright? She's already asked me about finding other living arrangements and she's only been moved in for two days. Why the silent treatment Jeff?"  
  
"Matt what does she care? I mean she's got you as her new best friend, which is more then enough Hardy. Not to mention she's got Jason practically in love with her now. Does she have to be a big happy family with all of us?"  
  
"Okay man, I'm not supposed to tell you anything she tells me and normally I wouldn't, but you need a complete wake up call here. Watch her face when you run away to play guitar every night that you're home. Or if that's not enough, look at her eyes and her face when you talk to her. There's a common thread there Jeff. Can you imagine what that might be?"  
  
Jeff thought about it for a minute, remembering her face tonight when he's run off upstairs to play on his guitar, she looked almost like a wounded bird.  
  
"I hurt her feelings. Do I do that when I talk to her as well?"  
  
"No! You don't get it, but you did get one half of it right though. She wants you around here. She wants to be out with you right now learning everything she can about you. The other night when she called you from her hotel in Connecticut, and you guys talked about music and the love of writing for hours, she called me and told me that she thought she was finally getting through to you. She doesn't want Jason the way she wants you. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to see that much. How can you not see it bro?"  
  
Matt was right, but he still didn't want to hurt his best friend. They were getting closer every day, even while she fixed the shitty writing on Raw. They now lived together. He could admit he liked Angel on a level he'd never had with any other woman, but he liked the way things were always smooth and cool in the house.  
  
"Matt I know what you want to happen here, and I'm up for just about anything, just not this. I'm not getting involved, because someone will get hurt. I will be more open with Angel though, I have been kind of slacking in that department lately."  
  
"That's all I ask of you. Be outgoing with her, I know you can be that way. Let her know you actually care that she's around. If we ever had a sister, I would want her to be as close to our Angel as possible. We have to watch out for her. Are you game?"  
  
"Yeah I'm game. So can I get back to practicing now?" Jeff questioned.  
  
Matt nodded and left the room. He had given his brother a lot to think about tonight. Now he just hoped Angel could handle Jason and his advances. As much as Matt liked his roommates, he had to look out for his brother too. Jeff needed a girl just like Angel, and it helped more that she was in the business and wrestling family now. He had to make things right between them.  
  
******************  
  
"So what made you want to write for us Angel? Did you know what you were going to do to us when you applied for the basement apartment?"  
  
Leave it to Jason to get right to the heart of the matter. Angel really wanted to keep her mind focused on Jason, but she couldn't help her mind wandering back to Jeff and what he was doing at home alone, and what his problem with her was, and how to fix it.  
  
"I got a call from Vince and Jim, and well they both knew my background in writing, and they were in desperate need of a writer because Raw has been dying off lately. That's why I'm here. Yes I knew I was doing this the night I came to see the apartment. I knew of all of you, but I didn't really know you. So it really wasn't that hard for me to be just Angel with you. When everyone hears my last name, it does things that I don't really like."  
  
"None of us in the house mind what you did Angel. Sometimes we don't want to be known for our persona's either. It's all part of a sick cycle. We are all glad that you're living with us. You add a better element then what was there before."  
  
"I don't think everyone in the house is happy to have me there. Matt adores me, and I adore him. Aside from Shawn, I wish that he was my brother too. I can tell him just about anything, and with Shawn he got uncomfortable with some situations. Matt just takes it all at face value. Adam is on the road or with his girlfriend so much, he's not even a factor."  
  
"What do you think I want from you Angel? Or what do you want from me? I can do whatever you need me too. You know that by now."  
  
Was now the time to tell him that she wanted him to back off, so she could let something or anything happens with Jeff? How could she tell him that she wasn't interested? Jason was the only guy besides Matt that really made her feel she'd done the right thing in taking the writing job and the apartment. Would it be such a bad thing to see where things could develop with him? Did she not owe him that much?  
  
Her cell suddenly started ringing and Angel couldn't help thinking it was the perfect interruption. She excused herself from Jason and walked to the hallway by the bathroom.  
  
"Angel here."  
  
"Angel its Matt. Listen I thought you might need some saving. I know you don't really want to go with Jason tonight. Amy called over and wants to go clubbing, how would you feel about meeting us at Shocker's?"  
  
"I'd love too. Tell Amy to pick me up some clothes and I will swing by and pick her up. I can't stand being in this outfit much longer."  
  
"Okay so Jeff and Shane and I will meet you there. You don't mind them coming right? I just thought we all need to have some fun before we get serious for Monday night."  
  
"No it will be nice. I want to sit down and get to know Shane anyway. He might need me for new writing ideas. I assumed Jeff would be there anyway. Just tell him he has to loosen up before I get there."  
  
Angel hung up and headed back over to the table. She saw Jason talking to Chris Irvine and she figured she might just have her way out.  
  
"Sorry about that Jay. Duty calls when you're a writer. Hey Chris!"  
  
"Hey Angel. You don't mind if I steal your date do you? My wife sort of planned this get together and told her friends that I could bring Jason. Jeff told me that I could come steal him for the evening."  
  
"No Chris, I don't mind at all. Jay and I can totally catch up at home. He does know where I live. Have a good time. I've got to go meet with a potential new editor for my magazine anyways. At least this way one of us has a good evening."  
  
Jason gave her a small friendly kiss on the cheek, hugged her and told her he would catch up with her later. Just like that they were gone. She paid the bill and drove to Amy's house to get dressed. Now it was really time to have fun.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: There's chapter three, and some of you are wondering where Shawn is, since this is his sister. Well he's coming but I didn't want to make him a main player in this story, he's just there. LOL. So it will be coming soon. 


	4. I Want You To Want Me

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews thus far in this epic tale. It means so much. Keep them coming!  
  
***************  
  
When Amy and Angel walked into the club, they immediately fell in love with the atmosphere. The music was all over the place; people were either dancing with friends or close to one another, lost completely in the moment.  
  
Angel had never experienced going out like this when she was younger because she was so wrapped up in Shawn's career and her writing. Needless to say, now that she was living here with the guys, she might have to do this more. This was something she didn't think she could get out of her system. The place was really rockin.  
  
They caught Matt's wave in the corner of the club and walked around the dance floor to meet them. Matt gave Angel a hug and pulled Amy down into the chair next to him. Angel knew what Matt was trying to do, because the other chair was next to Jeff, but he didn't have to be so blatantly obvious with it.  
  
"So you got rid of him huh?"  
  
"Matt! That's not nice at all. Chris actually came by and picked him up because someone told him it was okay to be interrupted."  
  
Angel looked at Jeff and saw his eyes gleaming like a kid on Christmas. If she didn't know any better, she might think he did it on purpose. Matt pulled Amy up to dance as they all saw Shane enter the club with his new girlfriend.  
  
"You two get along now, we are going to meet up with Shane and Rebecca."  
  
Jeff looked at Angel as Angel looked right at him. They caught each other eyes and laughed. Maybe things were starting to change for them. At least they were sharing an honest laugh, which was something she hadn't done in awhile.  
  
"Angel can I say something to you, and get no interruption or judgments?" Jeff asked quietly, making her strain to hear him over the music.  
  
"Sure you can Jeff, you know you can tell me anything and I promise I won't judge you. I'm not that type of person."  
  
"Okay well here goes..I like you. I want to get to know you better. I did tell Chris to interrupt your dinner because I wanted you here with us. To be honest, I want to have a little of what you and Matt share, but not be like your other brother. I want to tell you every thought that I have, and when I play guitar I want to play it for you too. I know I only just met you a few weeks ago, but you're beautiful. You have this natural way about you, and you aren't afraid to put that out there for people. Matt talked to me earlier, made me really see what an ass I've been towards you. I did that all because of Jason. I don't know where to go from here because of him. We're close Angel; he's like another brother, not to mention all of us living together. I just don't know what to do, but I had to be honest with you before it eats me alive."  
  
Angel was completely floored by Jeff's admission. She had no idea that he felt that way about her, especially with the way he was treating her lately. She was going to move out because of the tension, but it seemed she had it all backwards. Maybe it was time to be honest with him too. What would Jeff do with that honesty, and would he understand it? She realized there was no other way to find out then to tell him head on. She slowly reached her hand over to his.  
  
"Jason isn't even a factor in my life right now Jeff. He's been exactly what the rest of you have been, which is co-workers and roommates. I'll admit that he's got the wrong impression of me, I think he does have some sort of feelings for me, but it's not returned unfortunately."  
  
"So where does that leave us, or what we possibly could be?"  
  
"It leaves us where we are right now. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. The last time I got into a relationship with a wrestler, no matter how cute he was, it turned out badly. That's something I'm not ready to do again so soon. I think you are so great Jeff. I want you to be able to tell me anything and even sing for me, but just give it time for adjustment before we go around saying we're a couple."  
  
Jeff looked lost in a sea of overactive thoughts. She hadn't expected him to spill his entire soul on the table, but she wasn't shocked anymore that he did. They needed to move on from the standstill they were in and this was the only way to do it if they wanted it to work successfully. She just wished he would talk to her because she needed to know that being open with him wasn't a mistake.  
  
"Angel, you've got all the time you need. God knows I can't maintain a proper relationship being in a different city every night. I'm just; I don't know what I'm looking for here. I don't want to miss the opportunity we might be something great though. Does that make sense?"  
  
"It does, and I'm willing to work on this if you are. Plus according to Vince, I might be primarily on Raw because they haven't been using the talent right, so I might be able to travel those roads with you. That is, of course, if you don't want to go alone?"  
  
"Traveling with you is fine Angel. It will give us a better chance to get to know each other. It could be a real learning experience."  
  
Angel smiled and looked up. She saw Jason there with Chris, almost standing over them. She had forgotten she'd been holding Jeff's hand the entire time. She saw Amy and Matt running behind them, trying to stop the one thing no one wanted right now. A jealous Jason.  
  
"Jay man, when did you get here?" Jeff asked carefully letting go of Angel's hand. He acknowledged Chris standing beside him and pulled out the empty chairs around the table so they could sit down.  
  
"Just got here actually. I called Shane and he told me you were all here, so Chris and I decided to come check it out. It's really wicked in here huh?" Jason said looking around at everyone as they got to the table.  
  
Interrupting the guy's discussion, Angel excused herself when her cell started ringing. She moved to the end of the table to answer it, with some degree of quiet.  
  
"Angel here."  
  
"Angel, its Jim. Are you anywhere near a fax machine right now?"  
  
"Jim no why? Is there something you need ASAP?"  
  
"I need your breakdowns for Raw on Monday night. Vince is in a board meeting now and they need to know what you've come up with. Do you have your laptop with you?"  
  
"Yeah it's in my car, you need it emailed to you right now? If you give me five minutes, I can have it uploaded to you. I know how important this meeting is to Vince."  
  
"Upload it now girl and I'll be waiting. Oh, have you worked on any new angles for Smack down? Stephanie's been calling since your meeting with her, and it seems she was very impressed with your ideas and wants them on paper. Is there a way you can get those to me too?"  
  
"Yeah, they can be too you in about five minutes. You can count on me Jim."  
  
She hung up and ran past everyone dancing and out the door to her car. She knew it looked bad running out on everyone, but this was her job now. No more fooling around. She should have had all of this stuff to them by now anyways. Angel opened her laptop, and hooked into her email and just wrote what she'd been planning for the last few days for Raw.  
  
It was about time someone made Jeff win a match. She just hoped there wouldn't be a conflict of interest if they dated. She wanted to see what he was capable off, extreme or not, because as of late, he was on a major slump. Shawn facing Paul was a gimmick match. She didn't expect it to be picked up by Vince, but she wanted to throw something new into the mix, so it wouldn't be Paul and Scott Steiner all the time. She knew if they did pick it up and used it, then those two would both go out of their way to make it better then a pay per view.  
  
She sent the email to Jim, hoping that was going to be enough for now. She heard a knock on the window and closed her laptop. She didn't need anyone seeing Raw matches before the owner. Just as she hoped, it was Jeff.  
  
****************  
  
"I just came out here to see if you were alright. You took off pretty fast after that phone call came. Is everything alright? Do you need me to do anything for you?"  
  
Angel thought this had to be the sweetest guy she had ever seen. Maybe it was because of the way he was raised in Cameron, but out of everyone in the club, Jeff was the one that came out all concerned about her, and it felt pretty nice.  
  
"Jim called, and he just needed the work I should have had done days ago. So I had to rush out here for my laptop. I can't leave home without it anymore it seems. I'm sorry if I worried you, but you guys seemed to be having a good conversation when I left anyways."  
  
"I have better ones with you, believe me, especially tonight."  
  
Angel felt herself go flush in the face. It seemed that when he decided to talk, he had all the right things to say. Angel was so taken aback by the way Jeff was acting, she was utterly speechless.  
  
"Jeff I don't know what to say to you honestly. I want to be able to take my time and get to know you, but everything you are saying tonight to me, makes me not want to wait. For my own sanity, I can't do that. I've got to go home."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you? I can give Matt the keys to the Vette and just go home with you."  
  
"That's not the best thing right now Jeff. I need some time alone, and I need some no Jeff work time as well. I have to write up some things for Stephanie McMahon for tomorrow night. I will see you at home later though alright?"  
  
"Yeah sure, if I come in too late, sleep well my Angel."  
  
Jeff took her hand in his and kissed it. Angel looked at him, unable to wipe the shell shocked look off of her face. She wanted him to kiss her, but she knew she wasn't ready for everything that came along with that. Jeff wanted to kiss her in just the right time and place, and he could sense she wasn't quite ready, so he let her hand go and got out of the car with a wave.  
  
Jeff watched her drive off and he headed back into the club. It was going to be one hell of a long night now, but he knew he could handle it because the girl of his dreams wasn't so completely unattainable anymore. The best part was he had everyday to show her what she'd be missing.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: This typing shit hurts man, LOL. Enjoy chapter Four. 


	5. I Wanted To Know You, I Wanted To Show Y...

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
Summary: Shawn Michael's sister joins with the WWE as a writer, and all hell breaks loose with her relationships because of it. (Primarily a romance with a little drama thrown in for fun)  
  
A/N: I decided to put the summary on here again because some of you think it's going to be about Shawn. I have tons of Shawn stories that I will eventually put on here, when I feel comfortable enough, but for now, this is primarily about his sister, with him as a secondary character. Thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
***************  
  
*Meeting @ Raw in New York*  
  
"No you don't seem to understand me here Krista. I've cleared all the storylines with Eric and Vince. There will be no changes. There was a reason I was brought in here you know."  
  
"Ms. Michaels, no offense here, but we all know you're here because your brother got you here. We all accept that as fact. We can accept you as our new boss, but we don't have to just take everything you dish out for us."  
  
Angel couldn't believe the complete stonewall she was getting from her supposed team of writers. This was the most insane group of people she'd ever met. They questioned her every move, like she wasn't even the head writer of the team. This was something she had to clear up and fast.  
  
"Angel call on Line Two. It sounds like Matt."  
  
All Angel could think at that moment was thank God for Glory. She had put an open call out looking for the perfect assistant to help her manage her job with the WWE, and the magazine in Toronto. Glory seemed to be just that, the best person for the job. She understood how important it was that she got her daily calls from Matt, for mere sanity reasons. She didn't know what she would do without her. Maybe lose her cool and fire all of the writers she had to look after.  
  
"Matt! Hey baby, how's everything at the house? You miss my cooking yet?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. We have a problem over here though, and I thought you might want to have a heads up."  
  
"What's the problem, and how am I going to solve it from here?"  
  
"Jeff's not on Raw tonight right? Well he's over here and he's feeling pretty bad. How soon can you come home and make it better? He thinks you took him off Raw because you wanted to do something with Jason. Did you even talk to Jeff the other night at the club?"  
  
"Yes Matt I did talk to him. We talked everything out, everything was fine, or so I thought it was. Is he there, and does he want to talk to me?"  
  
Angel walked into the hallway as she heard Matt pass Jeff the phone. She didn't need the writers getting a hold of this and using it over her head either. They already thought she had an easy going with Shawn being her brother and all. She didn't want to add to that.  
  
"Angel are you coming home after Raw tonight?"  
  
There was definitely something desperate in Jeff's tone of voice. It was like he really did think something was going on that he had to be worried about. She had to make sure she fixed it right away, before it got out of hand.  
  
"As soon as I get my entire writer's in check over here, I'm coming home. I'm on the first flight out with Shane tonight. You know that already Jeff, so why are you so upset? Matt said something about you being worried because I took you off for one night?"  
  
"I miss you Angel, that's all it is really. When Jason was here earlier today he told us he wouldn't be coming home because he was taking you out somewhere in New York. I know he still likes you, but I didn't know what to think after that."  
  
"Sweetie, I took you off roster for tonight so you could rest up from the ladder match last week. I warned you that I might do that so you don't burn out like you were before. Jason on the other hand, he's here because he's got to help his tag partner cheat to win tonight. I'm coming home after the show to see you Jeff, not to dinner with Jay."  
  
"Alright, I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you later."  
  
Jeff hung up and Angel went back to the boardroom. She had one last change that had to be made to the show tonight, before they went on air, just in case Jeff did decide to watch it.  
  
"We are going to put the new Desire Video on after the first match out. Jeff Hardy is a tremendous talent who has the night off, but we don't want him to be forgotten. Now is that a good enough decision for all of you? Or do I have to go higher with it?"  
  
Everyone in the room nodded their agreement for the video. Maybe they would come around to her way of thinking without any fighting. She just had to show them what Angel Michaels was really made of. It was definitely going to be a bumpy road.  
  
****************  
  
Angel made herself some coffee, and took a seat on the couch with Jeff. Even the writers on Smack down were being frigid with her; she just couldn't win on either show. The only writer that they had, that did appreciate having her there, was her old family friend Paul Heyman.  
  
"You look massively stressed, and you've only been doing this for a few weeks now Hun." Jeff said gently as she sat down with him.  
  
"If I had staff that would co-operate with me, even if I am a Michaels, then this wouldn't stress me out so much. They turn down everything I say. I just don't know how much abuse is enough right now."  
  
Jeff massaged her shoulders when she sat closer to him. He had no idea everyone was being so hard on her. The wrestlers seemed like the least of her worries. He wished there was something he could do for her, but her name seemed to be the only problem. She got the job on her own merit and unique talent, but she was being judged because of Shawn. He felt her grow more into the massage and smiled. Over the last two weeks they had been together constantly. There wasn't anything she didn't tell him, whenever it suited her and he'd even gotten to sing for her. He pulled her hair back over her neck. He was so glad Adam and Matt were booked on Smack down tonight. Jason was out with Chris again so it gave him and Angel time to be alone and relax.  
  
"You are a fabulous writer Angel, and they will clue into that eventually. Just stick with it, and don't quit. Plus I love having you with me on Raw. What would I do if you weren't there writing for me?"  
  
Angel felt herself blushing and she covered her face with her hands. Ever since they had that conversation at the club, there really wasn't anything they couldn't say to one another. Maybe trying another relationship with someone new wasn't such a bad idea anymore. Her relationship with Paul was a long time ago, and she shouldn't let that stand in the way of finding something really wonderful.  
  
Angel looked up into Jeff's eyes and he touched her face gently. This was the moment she was waiting for, for the past two weeks. They were really going to kiss for the first time. Jeff slowly moved in closer and touched her lips with his fingers softly.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now, can you handle that Angel?" he said smiling.  
  
"I think I can deal with it, it might be hard, but I'm a big girl." She said laughing softly.  
  
She smiled and Jeff leaned in gently. Just as their lips touched like a butterfly kiss, Jason walked in the door. Angel and Jeff immediately sat backwards on the couch, trying to hide their disappointment.  
  
"Hey guys, what's happening? I didn't interrupt anything did I?"  
  
"No Jay, I was just sounding off on Jeff about my fellow writers on Raw and Smack down, and letting him know how really unbearable it is."  
  
"Well stick with it Hun. You're good at what you do. If you need me to come in and lay down the law, just let me know."  
  
Jason winked at Angel, causing her to burst out laughing. Jeff even had to crack a smile at that comment. It was just too good to be true.  
  
"I think I can handle it Jay, but thanks for the support."  
  
"Listen, since I have you both here, and I know Angel tells Matt everything, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm moving out. Chris's wife's friend has been trying to get me to move in with her, and well she's a really great woman, so I'm going to take the plunge. I know Shane's wanted to live here for some time anyway, so you guys could have another roommate right away."  
  
Jeff took the initiative in answering Jason first. The fact that Jason had a new girlfriend meant that he wasn't entirely after Angel anymore.  
  
"Jason, you don't have to leave because of Shane. Adam told us he's leaving too. We just assumed that Shane could move into this old room."  
  
"Yeah come on Jay! I need my protector around. What if all my writers go completely insane and I need you?" Angel said trying not to laugh and keep a straight face.  
  
"I will only be down the street from you guys, and Angel you know I'm here for you when you need me to be. I just think it will give Angel a chance to move upstairs now anyway, and you guys can convert the basement into a bar or something. I really need to meet up with Chris now though; I just wanted to fill you guys in. We can talk more later alright?"  
  
"Sure Jay, you know where to find us." Jeff said, as Jason made his to the door again.  
  
"Take it easy guys. Angel I will see you on Raw, because you better have some good stories for me."  
  
********************  
  
When Jason was safely out the door, Angel looked back at Jeff.  
  
"The moment is gone now isn't it? Why is it that when we get closer something pulls us apart again?"  
  
"Do you really feel like we are being pulled apart here? Five minutes ago we were getting close enough not to be pulled apart. What changed for you Angel?"  
  
"Nothing changed Jeff. I don't know what I'm talking about here. Being with a wrestler, I forgot how messed up I got last time. Right before we kissed Jeff, I was ready to finally throw caution to the wind, and just let everyone know we were more then what we are."  
  
"And now?"  
  
Should Angel tell him about Paul, and about everything that happened with them? Would that really make Jeff understand why she was so afraid of being with another wrestler?  
  
"I think I need to explain something to you Jeff. It may or may not make any difference to you, but here goes nothing. About six years ago when Shawn was at his peak here with his career, I got raped. It was really hard on Shawn because he wasn't around that much. He needed and wanted to be with me at all times, and he couldn't be. He used to bring me to shows so I didn't have to be alone. That's when I met Paul. He was the greatest guy aside from my brother, that'd I'd ever met, and he had no idea what happened to me. We went out on a few dates, things never got massively serious, I don't think, but I cared so much about him. When they stopped using Shawn and I got more involved with my writing, Paul and I slowly lost touch. We talked, but something was missing. It never to this day ended properly."  
  
"When I was announced as head writer, he had no idea that it was me. We hadn't talked for two years. Anything he knew about me now, he knew because Shawn told him. I built a life without wrestling and I guess what I'm saying is that, being put back into that life all over again, especially with you, is that it's awkward for me. I built my life without all of this, and it's taking a lot of readjustment for me to tread back into it. Does anything I've said make sense?"  
  
Jeff took a moment to process everything she had just said before answering her. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and make her think he didn't understand what she was going through.  
  
"Honey, I told you when we went out a while back, there would be no pressure to be with me. Yes I like you, hell I'm practically devoted to you now, but I would never push you into things when you weren't ready."  
  
"That night they introduced you as head writer, I saw you and Paul talking, and I knew there was something there, but I didn't know what or how serious it was. It doesn't stop me from liking you any more then I do though. So you had a rough past. I want to be in your future."  
  
Jeff slowly leaned in close to Angel. He brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. He leaned in and let his lips gently brush against hers. The kiss started out slow but with the anticipation building up in them both, they both grew hungry for more and the kiss deepened. Angel had never felt anything so right before in her life. She liked the way this was happening. It was natural, and not forced.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: I'm cutting it off here before I run myself into the ground, LOL, but the next chapter will have a continuation of the kiss and the aftermath, so be prepared now! 


	6. Secrets Can Hurt

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
Summary: Shawn Michael's sister joins with the WWE as a writer, and all hell breaks loose with her relationships because of it. (Primarily a romance with a little drama thrown in for fun)  
  
************  
  
Angel was enjoying it so much, she didn't want to pull away, but she also didn't want it leading where she knew it had the ability to lead. When she was about to pull away, Jeff released his hands from her face and hair and pulled back.  
  
"Did I come on too strong Angel? If I did, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me."  
  
"No Jeff, it was fine really. If I wasn't ready for it I wouldn't have done it. Now stop analyzing everything, and let's go out and do something."  
  
Angel stood up, pulled Jeff up from the couch and put her cold coffee mug into the dishwasher. Matt wasn't due back until the next morning and Angel had all her work done for the week. She just wanted to get out and do something with Jeff.  
  
"Want to buy some new hair dye with me? This red is getting too old. It's time for something more extreme."  
  
"Yeah sure Jeff. I'm up for anything with you tonight. You want to make a stop by Trash tonight too?"  
  
Jeff was surprised she remembered where he bought most of his outrageous clothes. A girl that wasn't afraid to shop for insane clothes was a keeper. She wasn't as unattainable as he first thought. Grabbing the keys to the Vette, they left to have some good old fashioned fun.  
  
*****************  
  
"Jim I booked him in that match for a reason. Shawn is his mentor now right? Putting him on the right track without making him lose that extreme quality he has. Why not make him actually win? Am I the only one who sees wasted potential here?"  
  
For three days now, she'd been on the phone with Jim threading the mistakes surrounding the storyline. Now at this meeting face to face, Jim didn't want Jeff to win. If she was hired for her merit and not her brother's name, no one had yet to show her. Her credibility was going down the hole. She had been writing stories left and right for Raw and Smack down, and Stephanie seemed thrilled with her performance as a writer, and wanted her to strictly write for Smack down. Why couldn't she get the same respect on the show she wanted to be on?  
  
"We aren't trying to ruin Jeff, we know the extreme's he goes too every night to entertain our fans. We just want to develop other avenues for his character."  
  
Angel realized that Jim made perfect sense and she was fighting to make Jeff the main player too fast. Pure romantic interests were driving her, not her business sense. Against her better judgment she was letting her feelings for Jeff cloud the business aspect of things, and she had to put a stop to it. Jeff Hardy was just another wrestler when it came to business.  
  
"How about you put Shawn Michaels in a tag with Jeff Hardy? Can you write that one for me Angel?"  
  
"Jim I can have it for you before the show starts. Is that enough time before we go on air?"  
  
"I knew I could count on you Angel. I know you want to make Jeff a main player, and eventually he will be, but let's build him that way, instead of throwing him right in and watching him fall on his ass. I'll inform Jeff and Shawn of the change." Jim said as the meeting came to an end.  
  
****************  
  
"So are things finally getting serious with you guys now? When we're all at home, she seems to be wherever you are."  
  
"Shane it's so wicked cool man. This girl has got to be the most driven I've ever seen. She can spend hours just alone writing. When we're together, we never stop talking. We aren't serious or anything yet, but I'm not interested in any other woman. The best thing about it is Matt loves her, and they are like best friends. Matt is the most important person in my life. If he didn't like someone I was seeing, it pretty much wouldn't last."  
  
"What does Shawn have to say about all of this? Does he even know his new protégé is sort of dating his sister? Not to mention her being the new writer."  
  
Jeff was about to answer when Shawn stormed into the room. Throwing his bag on the floor he went into the shower. The only time Jeff had seen Shawn this angry was when the stories got changed to something he didn't like. Which in turn meant that Jeff's night wouldn't be the best either?  
  
Shawn came out of the shower and walked right over to Jeff and Shane. Jeff didn't think he was going to like what he had to say.  
  
"Why Jeff? Why my baby sister? I know she's smart and pretty, and well she's pretty much perfect, but why her? She doesn't need another ego driven wrestler in her life."  
  
Jeff realized that Angel must have finally told Shawn about what was going on in her life. Jeff hadn't expected this reaction though. His sister was now 26 years old, and she was old enough to know what was good for her and what wasn't.  
  
"Shawn man, have you talked to Angel?"  
  
"No Jeff, I talked to Jason. Funny thing is he was sure things were happening with him and Angel until he walked in on some awkward situation at the house with you two last week. Why did I have to hear about it from someone I don't even like? Be honest with me Jeff. What's going on with you and Angel?"  
  
"At the moment Shawn, nothing because that's the way she wants it. She told me about her and Paul and some other harsh stuff and I'm there for her. As her friend. Angel and I are not together Shawn, so I don't know where Jay gets off saying that we are."  
  
"Do you like her Jeff? I mean really like her?"  
  
"More then you want to know about here Shawn. I am not going to push someone into something they aren't ready for though man. You should know that much about me by now. I've never lied to you about anything have I?"  
  
"No, I just can't believe I'm hearing all of this about my sister. She got herself out of this business five years ago for a good reason. I don't understand for the life of me what's bringing her back into it."  
  
***********  
  
Now that Angel had finished the match re write for Shawn and Jeff, she was going to say goodbye to the guys and catch the next flight back to Carolina. She needed the peacefulness of home, with the empty house to collect her thoughts. She walked into the locker room in time to see Shawn leaving. He must not be too happy about the re writes.  
  
"Hey bro, long time no see."  
  
"Sweetie, I've got to go talk to Jim now but keep your cell phone on. We need to talk later." He said.  
  
He jogged off down the hallway leaving Angel in utter shock. What did they have to talk about that was so important? She decided to say goodbye to Jeff and Shane and get the hell out of there. It didn't sound good whatever it was.  
  
"Hey baby! You just missed your brother. I heard about your re-write before him, so he's going to find out now. I'm cool with it though because I can think of some kick ass moves and high flyin stuff I want to do. You alright?"  
  
"What does Shawn need to talk to me about so bad Jeff? Did he say anything to you?"  
  
"Jason got his mind working overtime apparently, and it all surrounds us. I set him straight with as much information as I could without playing stupid, but you know Shawn. He just wants to hear it all from you."  
  
"Okay, I can deal with it. I'm out of here for now anyways. I need to go home and get my head clear for Smack down. So tell him to call home later tonight. You can call me on my cell after your match though alright?"  
  
"You know I will baby. Be careful though alright?"  
  
Angel hugged him quickly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek so not to wreck the UV makeup he was wearing. She ran out to the waiting cab and hopped in. She had a lot of confusion to fix once she got home safe and sound.  
  
*******************  
  
"Jim we need to call my father in on this. I want Angel to work specifically on Smack down. I think she needs to be recognized more then she apparently is on Raw. I know you respect her, but the other writers don't quite frankly and that's something I want to put an end too. She has no one over here to argue with, because everyone now loves her ideas."  
  
Stephanie had been in a conference call with Jim all day it seemed, trying to make her point. Angel was a tremendous talent and an asset to whoever used her right. Right now, that was on Smack down.  
  
"We actually want to involve her on camera over here Stephanie. She has no idea but Eric and Vince have discussed it, and as Shawn's sister, she could be better used here on camera. We don't want to lose her as a writing talent though."  
  
"Well then spring the idea on her. I will send her a contract for exclusive Smack down head writer position. If she turns us both down, you do realize we will never find another one like her."  
  
"Stephanie, we don't want to lose her, we just want her to enjoy herself on Raw, which at this moment we know she's not. Have you talked to Matt Hardy recently? You might want to look into it actually. I think there's something holding Angel back from thinking clearly on Raw and I think his brother might have something to do with it."  
  
"Jeff? Are you serious? That's something I never would have figured, but I will check into it. I know her and Matt are hard to tear apart when she's over here. If there is something happening with Jeff though, she might not have any other choice but come here full time. Why do you think Paul and I are on separate shows now? We wanted the other one to be a heavy hitter and it drove a slight wedge for awhile. But I promise you I will find out what the story is."  
  
Well this was an interesting piece of information. If Jeff and Angel we're an item, she wouldn't want to leave him. It was almost poetic. She would talk to Paul and get the lowdown on how to deal with Angel Michaels. There had to be a way this could work out, because Angel was a tremendous asset that Stephanie wasn't about to lose.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Okay so there's chapter six, and that will be all of it for today because my hand hurts so bad right now! I've been working on my website and trying to upload all the stories to it that I am totally computer fried. So read and review! 


	7. Fade To Black

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic tale belong to themselves, and the WWE owns their characters.  
  
A/N: Wow, so many chapters and then so many reviews so thank you very much. Here's the next installment!  
  
***************  
  
Matt had been watching her for over an hour now. She was looking out the window, lost in her own sea of thoughts. The music that her and Jeff had bought on one of their many shopping trips was playing in the background. Something was on her mind, and whatever it was looked like it wouldn't be going away anytime soon.  
  
Matt knew Jeff had called from a house show he was working that night, but their conversation had been very short and very brief. She obviously wasn't telling him what was on her mind either. He just hoped it had nothing to do with his conversation with Stephanie a few days ago. That conversation hadn't gone the way Stephanie or Jim had hoped it would go. They asked about Angel and Jeff, and wanted to make sure there wasn't a conflict of interest. They also wanted Matt's help in bringing Angel to Smack down to write permanently. He wanted Angel on Smack down more then anything, but not if she didn't want to be there.  
  
"Angel babe, here, drink this." Matt passed her the herbal tea she loved so much. He hoped that might jar her out of her thoughts for a few minutes. Maybe even make her open up a little to him about what was bothering her so he could help her out.  
  
"Thanks Matt. It's really nice of you. You don't have a match tonight either?" Him and Shane had been home all day and they both seemed overly concerned with her. She knew she should clue Matt in on what was on her mind. -She couldn't bring herself too.  
  
She was actually going to appear on Raw as a wrestler. Against none other then Shawn and Jeff. Jim had approached her at Raw the previous week and wanted her to be with Evolution, Paul's new clique. She took it instantly, until she realized she would be dragging Jeff and Shawn into it as well. Jim wanted her to join with Paul and Randy, which would cause Shawn to go to Jeff for help in saving his little sister from the young third generation star, in Orton. It was a good story, and Angel was a little excited to be one of the main players involved, but Jeff and Shawn weren't to thrilled. Shawn had just come to terms with his sister possibly dating his protege, and that was only behind the scenes. Being ripped apart on camera, well Shawn and Jeff couldn't deal with it. They had both called her and tried to talk her out of it.  
  
Jeff was most concerned because she would be working directly with Paul again, and he knew that there was something unfinished there, and he was worried about his place.  
  
"Angel, do you want to talk about anything?"  
  
"I'm alright Matt, but thanks for caring. I've just got some things to work out in my head. Everything is all over the place right now. Nothing seems very clear."  
  
'You know where I am if you need me babe. I'm just going to shoot some pool with Shane downstairs. Come interrupt if you need anything."  
  
Angel paced around the room for another few minutes and decided to call Paul. It was about time they got together and planned some sort of game plan. Maybe she could get Randy to come too, since he was the new object of her TV affection.  
  
"Paul, it's Angel, I know you're in town right now, can we get together?"  
  
"Sure, you mean alone?"  
  
"If you aren't alone, it doesn't matter to me. I still want to meet with you. Who are you with anyway?"  
  
"I'm with Randy and Ric. We're trying to help Randy score."  
  
Angel laughed as she heard randy arguing in the background. She thought she heard him say something about ruining his chances. She tuned it out and told Paul where to meet her. Maybe getting out of the house wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Going down the basement stairs she called down to Matt and Shane, just to make sure they knew she was leaving.  
  
"Matt, I'm going out, I'm going to meet up with Paul, Ric and Randy. If Jeff or Shawn call, tell them I will call them back later alright?"  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Matt called up.  
  
"Yes, I will be just fine. Paul will take good care of me, he always does. I will call you if I need you for something, or anything."  
  
She ran out to her car and hopped in the driver's seat. It was now or never. Time to have a little fun with an old friend.  
  
***************  
  
"What do you mean she's out with Paul and Randy? Why the hell would you let her do that Matt?" Jeff screamed into the phone. He wasn't even listening for his brother's answer, he just knew he was pissed off.  
  
"I am not her keeper Jeff, she is old enough to not need a babysitter."  
  
Jeff was really upset. Why would she blow him off when he called her, but now go out with her ex, and his friends? This was so unlike Angel. Shawn didn't look too pleased about this piece of news either.  
  
"Matt I know it's not your job to baby-sit her alright? I'm just worried about her. I'm in another city and I miss her. Does she have her cell?"  
  
"Yeah I believe she does bro. So you should really try calling her alright?"  
  
Jeff heard Matt hang up and he wished he could be home right now. Something was going on in Angel's head and he needed to help her deal with it. He was going to tell Shawn when she saw Jim coming towards them.  
  
"Gentleman, do you have a couple of minutes to go over some story line changes?"  
  
"Anything you need Jim. So what's changing? I'm sure Angel has already told us about it." Jeff said with a small smile. It was nice knowing some of the things ahead of time.  
  
"Actually Jeff, she wanted me to be the one to tell you this. Angel has resigned as head writer of Raw. She's now going to be on camera for us."  
  
"She did what Jim? Why would she come back to write for you and then just resign?" Jeff shot a look at Shawn and noticed how sick he now looked. They had known that Angel was thinking about going through with the Evolution story line, but they didn't know she was leaving her writing job to do it. Not to mention Jeff thought he had gotten through to her when he told her he didn't think it was right she was going to do it.  
  
"Let me finish guys. She's going to be involved in her own story line on Raw, but its going to be against the two of you. Me, Vince and Eric all got together and discussed it, and took her fears of your reactions into account, and we came to the same conclusion on all counts. No matter what her relationship with the two of you, she's not being used to her extreme on Raw. She is such a tremendous spirit. And we felt for writing purposes, she would be better used for Smack down. Now for Raw, she is going to join Evolution, and fight against the two of you."  
  
"She agreed to this Jim?" Jeff managed to choke out.  
  
Jim watched Jeff's expression as he asked the question. There was no doubt at all that he was right about something between the two of them.  
  
"Not at first she didn't, as I said before. She didn't want to be a tool used to ruin her brother or his new protege. She came around to the idea though. It's a good story line and she has one hundred percent creative control and input. She made sure of it before she accepted. I want you guys to be happy for her, because I think this way, things will come together for her more, and she will really enjoy it. I know you guys don't want to admit that to yourselves, but she needs fun."  
  
Shawn took one look between his buddy and his families friend Jim. He decided he was going to play off to Jim until he could really get Angel alone and deal with it. For right now though, Jim didn't need to think anything was wrong.  
  
"It's alright Jeff, she knows what she's doing. Plus Paul would never hurt her, or put her somewhere that she wasn't safe. We've been friends for fifteen years. I'm sure when we see her, she'll explain everything, like why she didn't tell us."  
  
Shawn put on a calm face for Jim again, but he was as pissed off as Jeff was. Why wouldn't she tell them herself? Was it that bad for her? Shawn knew there was a reason he didn't want Angel involved here anymore. He could only think that something bad could happen from this, and just like the last time, he would have no way to look out for her.  
  
****************** 


	8. Keep the Faith

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: I've just had a brilliant idea, and it has nothing to do with this story. I'm in this RPG for wrestling, and I'm having my two characters Jeff and Trish (yes the famous wrestlers), get married next week on our Raw show, so what better way to make this seem more real and sweet then do my own story on it? It's not written in stone, but for those of you that review this, or even new people that pop along into it, just let me know what you think about that idea! So on with chapter eight now!  
  
****************  
  
Angel forgot how much fun it was being with Paul again. He had a way of making things easy and fun. Her issues with doing this angle against her brother and her sort of boyfriend, just faded just by being around him. Randy had stuck around for the fun, but Ric had called it quits around the time she arrived at the coffee shop. She found that Paul and Randy got along well, and Randy tried to include her in everything. It was the most fun she'd had since she had returned to Raw and Smack down.  
  
"Jesus Paul, do you have to show us your food?"  
  
Randy laughed as Paul opened his mouth wider. It was disgusting as hell but Angel couldn't help laughing along with them. Closing his mouth and smiling, he looked over at Angel.  
  
"So why the meeting Angel? You know I love your company and all but it sounded important. What's eating at your pretty brain?"  
  
"I'm joining Evolution Paul. It's officially a done deal. Jim and Eric called Vince in and canned me as head writer, and told him they wanted to put me on camera to be with you guys. Can you deal with that? I guess they can use me more as Shawn's sister then as a talented writer. They also said they want to push a Randy and Jeff feud."  
  
"How does that make you feel sweetheart? I know how I feel about it, because I honestly can't wait to work with you. You know I love you, and I'm sure Randy looks forward to working with you too. I mean it's not to often he can get to be with a beautiful mature woman."  
  
Randy smacked Paul on the back of the head and Angel burst out laughing. It was going to fun working with these two. It was one ongoing laugh.  
  
"Paul, you want me to honestly tell you what I feel, or give you the version I gave to Jim?"  
  
"Honest version of course."  
  
"I'm not a wrestler. I can wrestle damn well if and when I need too, thanks in part to you and Shawn way back when, but I'm a writer, that's my first love. It's like a punch in the gut when they tell you that you aren't wanted for something you're really good at, but that as a wrestler, and Shawn's sister, well I'm the greatest thing ever. I mean I love you Paul but it's not as enticing as writing for you."  
  
Paul hugged Angel close to him. He genuinely cared for this woman. He didn't love her anymore, but like he did when she was just a young woman, but he always wanted to take care of her. When their relationship went sour, for along time he didn't want anyone near him but her. She never knew that he was that serious about her, and she never would. He loved Steph, and he was sure Angel had something happening with Jeff Hardy. It didn't stop his genuine concern for her though.  
  
"We are going to make a damn good run of this story line babe. You're still writing for Stephanie right? So you still have your baby. But we need to make this Evolution thing stick, and with you, I know we can do that. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Always, I'm so glad I came out with you guys."  
  
****************  
  
*Smack down Meeting*  
  
***************  
  
"Are you adjusting to everything alright Angel? I know writing for me and wrestling for Eric must be hard on your body."  
  
Stephanie was so glad that Angel had signed the contract two weeks ago, making her Smack down's head writer. It was nice to have another intelligent female on her staff. It was also great that she was friends with Paul as well. It made it easier to just talk to her.  
  
"I'm dealing pretty well. It's not as hard right now because I'm just sort of there with Randy, when he fights Jeff. If I wrestle though, I might make things worse."  
  
"Can I ask you're a personal question? Feel free to tell me to butt out, but I have to know, from one female to another. Are you seeing Jeff Hardy?"  
  
Angel sighed just thinking about it. This was something she didn't really want to get into because for the past two weeks, since she had agreed to be with Randy and Paul, and them going out, it had been a sore spot in her house, and with her and Jeff.  
  
"Honestly? I was with him Steph. There's something undeniable between us, and when I'm with him, everything changes, and normally it's all good. He just couldn't deal with me being on air with Paul and Randy, and then being against him. Shawn and him both refuse to now speak to me. I should have sucked it up and told them about the plan myself, but I chickened out. So as of right now, I guess I'm not with Jeff."  
  
"Paul and I had a lot of that when we first got together. I mean I am a McMahon. It really did cause a rift with us. I had to change shows to put it right again. Do you think things can ever be fixed?"  
  
"I do eventually, well with me and Shawn anyway. We're blood, and I know he cares and so do I. With Jeff, we weren't in love the way you and Paul were, so maybe it wasn't meant to be for us. I'm alright with that."  
  
"You've been asked out on this show haven't you?"  
  
Angel laughed lightly. Stephanie had a way to get information, and do it while still seeming like a friend.  
  
"Yes actually, Matt broke things off with Amy recently, and he then asked me out once, but he's my best friend in the world, and not to mention my ex's brother, so it was totally awkward. Then John Cena asked me out too. That was weird because of his character. I can't seem to let go of the fact that he is another Vanilla Ice. Honestly though Steph, he's a really nice guy. It also helps me now that I see he's cute on the eyes."  
  
Stephanie had never met someone quite like Angel before. She was glad that Angel was loosening up though. She seemed so serious when she first came into the business. But from what Paul told her, she'd been around the wrestling block before. It seemed now though, that being on air with him and Randy was helping her come out of her shell.  
  
"How hard is it really, living under the same roof with three guys?"  
  
"It's normally really easy, but with the whole Jeff thing, and Matt then asking me out, it got a little strained. I'm never home it seems now though, so it's never really faced head on."  
  
"Well look the reason I wanted this meeting tonight was to see how you're coping with both shows, but I'm a little selfish here too. Do you have any new ideas that you want to share with me for future shows?"  
  
"Yeah they are in my laptop though, and for once I left it at the hotel. You need them ASAP?"  
  
"No, actually I just wanted something good to read on the flight back to Connecticut to see Paul."  
  
"Well do you have your palm pilot with you? If you do, then when I get back to the hotel I can send them to you. Just make sure they will give you access on the flight because I don't want you to get it, and then lose it. That has to be the worst. It happened on Raw all the time with Jim and Eric."  
  
"Okay, will do. I'll let you get back to the hotel. Same time next Thursday?"  
  
"For sure. I'll let you know more about John then too. Maybe we can give him a good push?"  
  
Angel winked at Stephanie as she walked out the door. Not realizing anyone was behind her she started to walk away, and she ran right into Matt, Jeff and Shawn.  
  
**************************  
  
"Just the girl we wanted to see! Jesus your meeting ran longer then usual tonight." Matt said smiling at her.  
  
Angel hugged Matt tightly. Even through all the stress with Jeff and Shawn, Matt remained her rock. She had a feeling she might need it after this confrontation.  
  
"Don't you have a match to prepare for? I mean I do the writing so I know you have a match."  
  
"Yeah, but it's only Cena. I scouted him last time we fought each other. Should be an easy lay, eh Angel?"  
  
Angel burst out laughing and smacked Matt on the arm. Matt hadn't stopped laying into her about John asking her out since she'd told him the week before. He still showed no signs of stopping, because he seemed to enjoy it way to much.  
  
"So what can I do for you guys?" Angel asked motioning towards Shawn and Jeff.  
  
"Well I'm going to suit up for my match, but since it's been two weeks, these two want to finally talk to you, and let you know what asses they are. If you can spare ten minutes, you can at least make their ego's feel better." Matt said.  
  
He kissed Angel on the cheek and took off down the hall to get prepped for his match. Angel had to give him credit though; he was trying to bridge the gap between her, Shawn and Jeff. Now that Matt was gone tough, she was at their mercy.  
  
"I'm not really sure what we have to say to one another, but I know I'm not saying it in the hallway, so let's go to the locker room where my bag is. You can talk while I pack up."  
  
They made their way to Angel's locker room and the guys took a look around when they entered. They saw all their own pictures in frames on the makeshift desk that Stephanie had placed in there for her. At least they knew she still cared about them, even when they were horrible to her.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Okay cutting it off here for length reasons. It will continue in the next chapter so be on the look out for that sometime today. Nothing really happened in this chapter aside from the news that Jeff turned into an ass. LOL. But things will make more sense in the next chapter, the world is about to turn upside down. Read and Review as always. 


	9. Safe Inside Myself

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
*********************  
  
"So what is it that you boys need to see me about, or should I say, that you want to yell at me about? I figured though that you'd said it all when you refused to talk to me for two weeks, but I'm listening. I just can't promise you how long I'm listening for."  
  
Jeff couldn't believe his ears. This was not the same Angel that he's been close with a month ago. He shouldn't have behaved the way he had. He was hurt, but he didn't even go to her with it. Matt was right, he was an extreme idiot. One who probably pushed the one girl who liked him for him away? He saw the Shawn had the same reaction as him. Something wasn't right with Angel. She was totally indifferent towards them.  
  
"Listen sis, we aren't here to give you grief anymore. We just want to know why you didn't tell us about this. If you wanted to wrestle we could have teamed together with you. I mean you were practically dating Jeff, and you are my sister. How does that make us look Hun? Like we aren't even good enough for family. You and Jeff have your own issues to work through, and that's cool but we are blood babe. Even when I am an asshole."  
  
Shawn was always good with words, but never when he talked to Angel. He always seemed to find a way around actually telling Angel how he felt, but for once he actually got to her. She was trying to cope with all of this silent treatment and give it back with even more attitude, but it was taking its toll on her, and Shawn now just broke through all her defenses. She felt the tears in the corner of her eyes and she tried to push them away.  
  
"I didn't ask for this Shawn, I got it thrown at me. It was either lose my writing job at Raw and move completely to Smack down, or wrestle, have one hundred percent input on it, and be with you guys every night. I close the latter because I had to. I got grief alright, because I got ignored. I was completely oblivious. My brother hated me and my boyfriend had his ego bruised, because I wasn't working right by his side. You were an ass, but it's over, it's done. You didn't want to listen to me then, and I don't want to dwell on it now."  
  
Angel paced back and forth, trying not to let the tears fall. She couldn't not forgive Shawn. She loved him to death, but this whole thing was just way too hard for her. She thought being on the same show as them would make them happy, but they looked at who she teamed with and thought of it as betrayal. That's all it ever would be.  
  
"If there's nothing else to say, I've really got to pack up here. I've got to upload Smack down dailies and other stuff to Stephanie before her flight. This means I've got to get back to the hotel."  
  
Shawn walked out of the room, and just stood there thinking. He had royally screwed up with his sister, and he had said all he could to fix it. He had to leave it in his sisters hand's now. He noticed Jeff hadn't come out, so maybe he could be the one to break through her defense system.  
  
******************  
  
Inside the room, Angel, thinking they had both left, broke down in tears. She loved Shawn so much, she couldn't even think straight anymore. She hurt because of what happened with Jeff and mourned what happened and couldn't be fixed. She had to suck this back up if she was going to work with some hint of sanity.  
  
"Angel, I miss you. Despite your reasons for not telling me, I'm sorry I was an ass to you. I don't want to not talk to you anymore. I know the feelings we shared before died, because of me and what I've done here, but nothing changed on my end, for the record. I still miss you, and care for you. I just want my best girlfriend back." Jeff said breaking the silence that was surrounding them.  
  
Knowing Jeff was there raised mix feelings in her. She turned around and just hugged him. It was impulse but she missed him too, despite her anger.  
  
"You were an ass, but don't you understand? I don't want to be against you. I have to be, for sanity reasons. I didn't put me here. I miss you too Jeff, I also miss my best friend."  
  
Shawn opened the door at that moment and looked between the two of them before putting his expression back on Jeff.  
  
"Hey are you coming? We've got to catch our flight, and the Vette is waiting."  
  
"Ya I will be right there man. Just give me one more minute."  
  
Turning back to Angel he looked in her tear stained eyes.  
  
"Listen, are you going home after the hotel? If you are, take the Vette, because Shawn brought his rental car too. The drive does wonders for your thoughts. Clears everything up for me when I go out in it. It looks like you might need the quietness of the drive right about now. I can pick it back up at the house on the weekend."  
  
"Thanks Jeff, I might take you up on that. I could use a nice road trip."  
  
"Just don't let Cena drive it alright? I might have to kill him if he does. Call me when you get home? You've still got my cell number?"  
  
"Yeah I do, and I will call you. Oh and Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah Babe?"  
  
"Thanks for knowing just what to say. Tell Shawn I love him and eventually we will have our talk."  
  
"I will do that for you. In the driver's seat of the Vette there's a book. It's just all my thoughts on everything in my life for the past ten years. Take a look and a good read. It might help you get some clarity on things."  
  
Jeff let go of Angel's hand and slipped out the door. It was nice to see her smile at him again. Things might actually have a way of getting back to normal after all. One could only hope.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Okay this chapter is short because the next one is going to be very dramatic. Not death dramatic or anything, but it's got to stand on its own. As always read and review and let me know what you think! 


	10. It's Easier To Run

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
****************  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's easier to run  
  
replacing this pain with something numb  
  
it's so much easier to go  
  
than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Driving down the interstate into Carolina, Angel listened to the CD's that Jeff had in his player. She shuffled from Our Lady Peace to Linkin Park, and just sang along with the music.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She heard her cell phone ring as she was singing along, and she turned to pull over so she could answer it. She didn't like talking on her cell when she was driving, because it took away from her concentration on the road. As she pulled over to the side of the road, she felt the brakes go out from under her feet.  
  
"Holy shit, I'm going to crash."  
  
Opening her cell quickly while trying to steer the car, she heard Paul's concerned voice on the other end of the line. She needed help and she needed it fast.  
  
"Paul! Jesus, wherever you are, get help on I-96. The brakes on Jeff's Vette are gone, and I can't steer or stop it. I'm going to crash."  
  
Throwing the phone down onto the seat, she grabbed Jeff's thought book, as the car went into the guardrail and down the hill. She saw the tree before it saw her, and then faded into the blackness of the night.  
  
****************  
  
"How could you let her drive it with faulty brakes? If you knew, you shouldn't have given her the car. Jesus Jeff, she might die."  
  
Matt was scared. Over the past few months he had become very protective of Angel and to see her the way she was now, well it pissed him off that he couldn't do anything. It all came back to that damned Corvette. His best friend was lying in a bed in some hospital because of the brakes. He couldn't even fathom life without Angel.  
  
Shawn was absolutely beside himself. He sat with his sister, not letting her go. The last thing he remembered thinking was 'It's in your hands now.' Faced with the possibility of losing her, he couldn't seem to leave her bedside. He had to make her keep fighting. Him and Stephanie kept watch when Shawn needed a stretch and Matt ate slept and cried in the waiting room, as he waited for some word.  
  
No one could seem to leave. Everyone came and visited but they, like Matt wouldn't leave.  
  
"Matt I didn't know the brakes were bad. I drove the car to the arena and there was no problem with them. Shawn can even tell you that, we ended up driving together. I gave her the car to drive home in so she could do some thinking. She was totally into it."  
  
"Then someone tampered with the brakes on your car Jeff? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"I don't know Matt, but I have that care checked all the time. You know that about me man. Why would I send her out in my car when I know she would get hurt?"  
  
"I don't understand it Jeff. Your car was fine and then it just died. Something isn't right here, and now Angel has to pay the price."  
  
***********  
  
The door opened to the waiting room and Paul and Stephanie walked back in. They looked tired, Matt noticed. He didn't talk to Paul much but he could tell that he cared about Angel, and about his best friend.  
  
"Guy's she's out of surgery, and she's fighting. The doctors have her in the Intensive Care wing, but they don't think it's as serious as they thought a few hours ago when they brought her in. They managed to stop the bleeding. I think me and Stephanie are going to get something to eat and come back. Has anyone gotten a hold of John yet? I thought he might want to be here."  
  
At that moment Shane burst through the door, still dressed in his wrestling clothes, makeup still applied.  
  
"Jesus, I just got a call from Amy. She told me to get my ass down here. How the hell did this happen? Amy said something about the brakes just died in Jeff's car?"  
  
"Sit down Shane; I'll explain the whole things to you buddy." Matt said, helping Shane to her seat.  
  
Shane sat down as Matt started telling him about what happened in Jeff's car. Shane's expression went from worried to concerned. He was trying to keep it cool but he was dying inside. He should have told Angel to just come clean about them dating. They used John as their go between and now everyone was wondering where the new boyfriend was. When his girlfriend was lying helpless in a hospital bed and no one had a clue.  
  
"Guys, don't bother calling John anymore. He won't come. He's not her boyfriend. He's her friend and everything but she led you to believe something different then what is actually real."  
  
Jeff stared at Shane in shock. How did he know that Angel and John weren't together and weren't lovers. From what he'd seen, Angel and Shane barely spoke to one another. Matt should be the one who knew.  
  
"Shane, she's going to be alright man. It was really serious for awhile, she was losing a lot of blood, but the doctor stopped it. For the most part anyways. Shawn's resting up in the lounge if you want to go see her. They only let one of us in there at a time."  
  
Matt understood everything that Shane was feeling right now. Angel had told him two weeks ago that she couldn't go out with him because of his best friend Shane. It seemed that Angel and Shane started talking when the others stopped talking to her and they had managed to keep it hidden. John helped her out when he found out. Matt figured Shane was what Angel needed right now, if she did wake up.  
  
*******************  
  
Shane walked down the hallway with the nurse and she pointed him to the right door. He took his mask off because he didn't think Angel would need to see that if she woke up. He laid it on the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. She was fine but she looked so helpless.  
  
"Angel, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's Shane and I'm here. It took me awhile, and I'm sorry I Didn't come right away, but just wake up and don't hold this against me alright?"  
  
He touched her skin, noticing that she was still as soft as ever. What she was doing in Jeff's car, he had no idea. He just didn't like seeing her this way.  
  
"Shane..."  
  
Shane almost fell backwards in the chair. He hadn't expected to hear her talk, let alone have her know he was sitting right there with her.  
  
"I'm here baby. I know you can't talk much so we'll talk more later. Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to get you anything?"  
  
"You're wearing your superhero thing. Water would be good though. What happened to me? How long have I been out?"  
  
Angel coughed and tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered the brakes failing and her crashing, but how did she get to the hospital?  
  
"You've been out according to Matt, about six hours. They gave you surgery to stop the internal bleeding, but it seems that you're doing fine now. You scared the hell out of a room full of people though. Shawn is pretty much being considered for the mental ward. We finally got him to sleep in the lounge."  
  
"How's Jeff's car?"  
  
"Angel don't worry about the car. I'm going to let the nurse, and everyone else know you're awake. Just rest and relax for a few minutes. I'll be back."  
  
************  
  
Shane went out and told everyone that Angel was awake. Paul and Stephanie decided to take off, and they gave Shawn their best to pass along to his sister when he got the chance to see her. Matt and Jeff decided they needed to talk to Shane, and let Shawn be with his sister first.  
  
"Shane, what's the deal here? Why isn't John here, and how do you know they aren't together anymore?" Jeff asked.  
  
Shane knew this was coming. He didn't really want to hear it from Jeff right now though. Matt was cool, he was accepting of everything Shane did as long as it didn't hurt his family. Shane knew this was the scenario where Matt would get caught in the middle. How do you tell your best friend that you're dating someone he might potentially care for?  
  
"Jeff sit down, and I will tell you everything."  
  
Shane watched Jeff sit down and shot Matt a concerned look. This wasn't going to be easy. Everyone was on edge because of the accident.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"John and Angel never went out. Not even once. It was just planned to look that way."  
  
"Why would she lie about something like that? She's physically been hanging out with Cena, and it's everywhere, even on Raw."  
  
"Jeff, man let me get this out alright? Remember when you and Shawn gave her the silent treatment? She was home a lot with me and Matt. Matt inadvertently pushed her in my direction and I'm a guy, I took notice. She's the most beautiful girl, and her boyfriend and brother pushed her away. We grew closer because of that, and John agreed to help is hide it. Not the best decision I'll grant you. It's just not something we want broadcasted."  
  
"So you knew there was something unfinished between us and you still started dating her anyway? I'm right in assuming that much am I?"  
  
Matt listened to the tone of voice from Jeff and he had to get involved. It seemed Jeff was just looking to pick a fight now.  
  
"Jeff, hear Shane out. Angel's lying in a hospital bed, severely injured and you're out here behaving like a five year old. You chose the way this is playing out when you chose to ignore her. Shane's being honest with you now. Man to Man. I know you're emotions are all messed up right now, hell so are mine, but you guys are friends, damn good friends. For my sanity and Angel's just let it go. You guys fighting is not going to help her right now."  
  
Matt made a lot of sense and Jeff knew it. Before the accident he had acted like an ass and pushed Angel away. He didn't like the fact that he had pushed her into his best friend's arms though. He was glad he made the attempt before the accident to make things right. He just wished with all his heart she wouldn't blame him for the brakes failing.  
  
Shawn came back into the waiting room and saw the group of guys huddled around each other.  
  
"Shane, she's asking for you again. Here, change into these. I had some spare clothes in my car. That outfit has the whole hospital talking about evil beings."  
  
Shawn sat down in the lounge chair and pulled out the book Angel gave him to give to Jeff. It was the only thing besides herself she managed to save out of the car. He was upset that she was more worried about Jeff's car then she was herself though.  
  
"Jeff, this is from Angel. She had it on her when they brought her in. She told me it was important to you, and that I should give it back. She also told me to say thanks. You would know what that meant."  
  
"Yeah I know, and I'll come back tomorrow when she's a little more rested up and talk to her about it. I know she's had more then enough drama for tonight. She might want to be with Shane for awhile too."  
  
He slapped Matt on the back, waved to Shawn and headed out of the waiting room to the elevator. It amazed him that she fought for her life and still managed to grab his thought book out of the car with her. He knew she was worried about his reaction to his car being totaled, but she didn't know he was worried about her blaming him. He had to make sure to clear all of that up later tomorrow when he came to see her.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Okay so there it is, in its entirety. There will be more to come later, so bear with me, my fingers are tired right now though. As always read and review. 


	11. Youll Think Of Me

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: So FanFiction.Net was down again yesterday afternoon so I couldn't upload anything. What a shock. So I've taken the initiative and made my own website and it eventually will contain all of my fan fictions and other stuff I'm working on. Once it's completely up and running you can go there for all of your Lissa writing needs!  
  
***********  
  
Angel was so glad to be leaving the hospital. After a week of being poked and prodded by every doctor to make sure she had no residual damage from the accident she looked forward to being home and doing some backed up work she hadn't been able to do. Stephanie had told her to take the next few weeks off and so had Eric, but she couldn't do that. She had too much idea's running through her mind. She had bounced ideas off Matt and Jeff, who she had grown closer to since the accident, and she planned on doing good things with those ideas. She even had to admit she missed working with Paul and Randy.  
  
As she packed her bags she focused on going home and seeing Shane. He visited her everyday while she was tied to the bed. He brought her clothes and tapes of Raw and Smack down so she could keep up to speed on everything she was missing. There was just something laid back and calm about being with him. He even bought her a Hurricane mask so she could wear it and she wouldn't be too lonely. If only she could go back to work with full medical clearance, her life would be pretty damn perfect.  
  
She threw her bag over her shoulder gently and went to meet Jeff who was forced to pick her up, out of pity and because no one else was at home. Seeing him as she walked out of the room she smiled.  
  
"Jeff, I'm ready to go and no, tell the nurse I'm breaking procedure and walking out of here without a wheelchair. I need to feel normal again."  
  
"I'm with you babe. Plus you'll want to see the new car I got. The brakes are the best!"  
  
Angel laughed as they walked to the parking lot. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a 2000 black Corvette parked close to the entrance.  
  
"Oh my god! They salvaged the car?"  
  
"No babe, they didn't but I did get another one. I love that car to death, and remember what I told you a week ago. Don't feel bad about wrecking the car anymore. This one looks ten times better anyhow."  
  
Jeff grabbed her gently by the neck and pulled her close to him. It felt nice just having her close again, even if she was another man's girlfriend.  
  
Jeff drove them home carefully. He figured it had to be a little traumatic for Angel being in a car like this again. She was fairly quiet as they drove, but Jeff wasn't too concerned because Angel got easily lost in thought. She started to fall asleep and he decided to let her. She'd had it pretty rough the last few days. He watched her sleeping, thinking he was an idiot for letting her career choices get in the way of what was growing between them. He had to stop himself from feeling where she was concerned though, because she was with Shane now. He had to just focus on being her best friend again.  
  
As Jeff pulled into the house and made a dead stop Angel started to stir.  
  
"We're home sweetie; you need me to grab your bag?"  
  
"That would be great. I'm still a little groggy from the medication they were feeding me. Do you know if Shane's home? Or did he have a show tonight? He told me but I don't have much of a memory right now."  
  
Jeff realized they had gone a whole week without bringing up Shane once, and it was only a week of hanging out in her hospital room and talking and laughing. He didn't realize hearing her talk about her boyfriend would hit him this hard. Right now he felt weird, and that was something he's never felt with her before. It was only a matter of time before reality set back in and changed things again.  
  
"He's at a show tonight. He said he was going to call us though. He told me to tell you that anyway."  
  
"Did Shawn ever give you your book back? I forgot to ask you all week. I wanted to make sure you got it and that the hospital didn't discard it on you. I know how much it means to you. Thank you for trusting me enough to read it. It did help me out so much on the ride home, well aside from the whole accident thing."  
  
"I trust you with everything Angel. You already knew that. I love my journal and everything but your safety means more to me. You could have just left it behind, and I wouldn't have cared because I wanted you to be fine."  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! I would never do something like that! I know how important my writing is to me, and if you lost your journal, you would have lost a piece of yourself. I happen to love you just the way you are, journal and all."  
  
It was the first time Angel had used the word love with him, and it made him smile to hear it because he felt the same. He would die for Angel Michaels, and she had no idea. She might be Shane's girlfriend but she still held a piece of Jeff's heart.  
  
"Okay you win. You did the right thing, and I'm on your side. No more arguments!"  
  
Angel laughed and sat down in the chair when they entered the house. She was glad to see that things weren't too different then before the accident. She didn't want to have to readjust all over again. What she was most glad of was that her and Jeff had seemed to get back on track and they were better friends then ever before.  
  
"So Angel, I've got some business I need to discuss with you. Some things changed on Raw while you were out. They scrapped the whole Evolution thing because of Randy's injury. So they had to write you in somewhere else. Paul was pretty beat up over it too because he loved working with you."  
  
"What changes? I'm supposed to have creative input in my own story lines. What crap did they throw me now?"  
  
"You are with me. That's the crap they threw you this time girl. I guess the gist of the whole thing is I'm supposed to have told you something bad about Randy and you left him for me. You're also supposed to help me win a few matches too. So as far as I go, I'm more partial to this story line myself. Plus I get to work with my best girl!"  
  
"What about Amy?" Angel laughed. She knew Amy would ask that if she was here. Jeff made a face at her and she smacked him lightly.  
  
When she looked up at him and she was glowing with her smile, he saw the opportunity and went for it. He leaned in at precisely the same time as Angel, and he gently grazed her lips, pulling her into a delicate kiss. He thought she might slap him, but she just deepened the kiss making it more passionate. He pulled away after a few seconds, feeling guilty. He just kissed his best friends girlfriend.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean to complicate things. It just felt right. God you aren't mad are you?"  
  
"Um..No, but that can't happen again. I'm with Shane now Jeff and I can't do this anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry, it just came over me and I couldn't help myself. You kissed me back Angel. I wasn't imagining it."  
  
"You're right, I did kiss back and it felt amazing. It always feels amazing when we kiss Jeff, but it cannot happen and will not happen again."  
  
Angel grabbed her head as she felt a headache come over her. Getting these headaches was something she hoped she didn't have to live with for long. They were really taking a toll on her mental state.  
  
"I'm going to go sleep this off, and if Shane calls, tell him to call me back later. This day has been way to long for my liking."  
  
****************  
  
Before Jeff could say anything she was upstairs and in her bedroom. Shane had moved into Jason's old room and given her his old room. It still had a personal touch left over from when he was in there and she liked it that way. She had made a major mistake tonight, being drawn into that kiss with Jeff. It would never happen again. She got into bed when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Angel Michaels."  
  
"So you're back in work mode again I see. I'm on my way home baby. How does it feel to be out among the living again?"  
  
"It feels so great. I miss you Shane, please get home soon."  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Jeff...um.nevermind. Just come home soon please."  
  
"Jeff what baby?"  
  
"He kissed me Shane, alright? I didn't stop him either. Just please come home."  
  
Shane hung up the phone and stared into space. God, he couldn't even trust his friend to drive his girlfriend home from the hospital. Angel, she didn't even push him away either. He had never felt so betrayed in his life.  
  
Angel threw the phone down and broke down in tears. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She would never lie to Shane, and when she had told him the truth he had immediately hung up on her. Why did she let herself be drawn in by Jeff again? He was so excited about her teaming with him, and well it was just an innocent mistake.  
  
Angel got her suitcase from under her bed, packed some clean clothes and threw her pictures and her laptop inside. She had to get out of here. Going down the stairs quietly so not to alarm Jeff, she ran out to her car and jumped inside. She started the car and just drove, not really knowing where she was going. She just knew it had to be anywhere but here. She couldn't hurt Jeff and Shane anymore, and it was time to go back where she belonged. She just had to figure out where that was.  
  
************************  
  
"Jeff, let me talk to her alright? She must have turned her cell phone off."  
  
"She's not here Shane, and I don't know where she went because I've been here the entire time. I went to check on her and her pictures, clothes and laptop were gone. What the hell is happening around here?"  
  
"Did you kiss her again? Or are you saving that until I get home and I can watch again? Why would she just up and leave Jeff?"  
  
"She told you we kissed obviously, and you got mad at her right? Then you tell me why she would just run off because you seem to be the one making her do it."  
  
"I did get mad. You kissed my girlfriend Jeff. I hung up on her, but so what? Why would that make her leave?"  
  
"Because it's happened before Shane. She has been with a wrestler before. She won't allow herself to come between two friends obviously. Jesus she could be anywhere by now. She seems to be running away to make things right. I've got to call Shawn."  
  
"I'll fill Matt in over here, and we will be there soon. We have to find her Jeff, before something serious happens again."  
  
"I know Shane, I know." Jeff said placing the phone back on the hook and staring out the window, as a tear slowly slid down his face. They did have to find Angel, so he could make this alright again and just make her come home.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Okay so that's the whole story from one notebook, and now I have to move on to the next one. So bear with me more should be up tomorrow. 


	12. I Dont Think I Can Look At This The Same

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: So this chapter is going to jump ahead a few months, lol just so you can all keep with it and understand it. I had no idea what I was doing when I wrote this thing and it's completely obvious to me now as I just retype out what I wrote before. I still don't know who I'm putting her with at this point, because it ends soon, like I just died off with it, so I will pick it up from where it died and run with it. Let me know though who you want her with. Matt, Jeff or Shane, because those three are in the running still. Lol  
  
**************  
  
*Six Months Later*  
  
"Copy and print it. I want that shot in the article. You did a really good job."  
  
Angel was happy with the magazine. She had some new writers and they seemed to be selling out newsstands more then ever. Her life really couldn't get any better at that point. Since starting up the magazine six months earlier, she'd been keeping herself busy. She had a new baby Emotion X and it seemed with every issue it got bigger and better. She still kept in touch with Matt Hardy and he was so proud of what she'd done for herself. It seemed those days were so long ago, when they had all lived together, almost like a dream.  
  
Shawn had bought out Angel's contract as writer on Smack down, so that Angel could start up her own magazine without any undo stress. He also acted as a go between for her separation from Shane. She still cared and thought about him all the time, but it was better this way. The last she heard from Matt, Jeff was seeing one of his ex girlfriend's Beth and Shane remained single. She was happy for all of them. Six months changed a person and she was just glad that everyone was good.  
  
Sitting back in her chair, she just listened to the song playing on the radio. She had been working all day, and now that she was finally alone in her office, she just wanted a chance to reflect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Interrupting her train of thought, she heard her door open and her assistant pop into the office.  
  
"There's a Mr. Matthew Hardy in the waiting room Angel. He says that you are expecting him."  
  
"Yes Maiko, he's actually my date for tonight. I'm going to see my brother and some old friends. I think we can find a place in the magazine for a commentary on it, don't you?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Enjoy your evening."  
  
Maiko had come to Angel on advice from Shawn's wife. She had used her as a personal assistant a few years back and thought she would be perfect for Angel. It turned out she was perfect for her.  
  
"I will Maiko. Take the rest of the night off. If I need anything I can deal with it myself tonight. Enjoy one night off, because I think we both deserve it. We've been working really hard."  
  
Angel pulled her jacket over her suit and went out to meet Matt. It had been so long since they had seen each other. Angel didn't even watch wrestling anymore. She wondered if he looked any different then the last time they had been together. Six months was a long time and a person could change. She found as she walked out of her office, she really couldn't wait to see him. She had missed him more then words could express.  
  
*****************  
  
"Well if it isn't Matthew Hardy! In my office. What did I do to be graced with your presence?"  
  
Angel hugged Matt closely, noticing that he hadn't really changed at all. He was still the same guy he was when she lived with him. It was so overwhelming just seeing him again.  
  
"So are you ready for Raw babe? I still can't believe I talked you into going with me. I think having someone more famous then me is going to drive the media crazy. Not to mention someone so absolutely stunning. Thanks for agreeing to go with me."  
  
Matt pulled Angel close as they walked to her Camaro. It seemed she had done very well for herself. The accident scars had faded and she looked much happier then she had the last time they had come across each other. This was the Angel he met over a year ago when she applied for the apartment.  
  
The got to the arena and holding hands walked into the backstage area. It was overwhelming being back in the arena again and knowing she wasn't wrestling. It had been eight months since her last walk down these halls, she almost felt out of place.  
  
Matt sensing her awkwardness, tightened his grip on her fingers. He wanted to make sure this was as comfortable as possible. This was his second home, but Angel had given this life up. He had to make sure she felt wonderful here with him tonight. She certainly looked stunning.  
  
"I never thought I would be here again. Things didn't change that much I take it? It's weird but it's also nice. Thanks again Matt. I'm happy I'm here with you."  
  
"Anything for you baby. We needed a chance to catch up face to face anyway. You look so much happier now. Your emails just don't do it justice. I should be showering you with thanks for being my date though. You didn't have to say yes."  
  
Angel laughed and looked up as she saw Paul coming towards them. Angel noticed that Paul had shaved and cut some of his hair off. The look suited him more, and it looked like a very clean image. Angel suddenly felt bad for not keeping in touch more.  
  
"Well Matt, your date is the absolute picture of elegance. Where did you find her, and how do I get her to hug me?" Paul asked grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Paul winked at Angel and laughed. Angel put her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. She found out of everyone besides Matt and her brother, she missed Paul the most. He had such a big impact on her life, past and present and it almost felt like being home again and at peace.  
  
"How's Stephanie doing Paul? It's been so long since we talked. The last I heard the two of you got engaged. I guess I owe you huge congratulations. You're a very lucky man."  
  
"She did agree to marry me yes, and I know it was a shock to me as well. She is a wonderful lady, much like you. You did a wonderful job with your magazine. Steph reads it all the time. I think every month she has it with her. You are certainly one class act."  
  
Matt interrupted the two of them for a moment to excuse himself so he could go talk to Amy. Angel couldn't wait to catch up with her too. Having worked past all her past issues with the wrestlers, it was helping her grow more. She cared what happened to these people and she knew their issues were hers for just this one night. She had her own life to go back to the next day.  
  
"Angel, why don't the group of us go out tonight after the show. Just to get some coffee and catch up. Then you can learn what we have all been doing."  
  
"That would be wonderful Paul. Send Stephanie my best wishes. I will call her back this time I swear."  
  
Paul hugged Angel one last time and started off down the hall. Angel went to catch up with Matt. They would have to eventually get their seats at ringside. Angel didn't want to lose the real reason she was here. The entertainment and Matt of course.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: This chapter is shorter then most because I needed a fresh spot to end this chapter without making it go on forever. So here is the next installment and let me know what you want to see eventually! 


	13. Sad Exchange

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews thus far. It means a lot to me. Here's more to quench your thirst.  
  
**************  
  
Angel forgot what the atmosphere in the arena was like. There were hundreds of fans around her, here for the pure excitement of not knowing what was going to happen next. The arena was packed full of people here to see the performers they loved and to boo the people they hated. She forgot what it was like to feel like a fan, she had been around it so much. This was different then being in the back and she enjoyed it. The fact that there were two famous wrestling people right beside them at ringside wasn't lost on these fans either. Angel couldn't believe she was still getting asked for autographs even after being away for so long. It still made her smile that the fans never really forgot one of their own.  
  
Matt watched Angel talking to the fans around her. She seemed to still know how to cope with it all. He had known this would happen, but when Angel had given up and moved on, he thought her tolerance would have changed. It was remarkable how much Angel had changed, but stayed the same. Nothing fazed this girl.  
  
The action started, fireworks going off in every direction and Angel got lost in the moment. Jeff's girlfriend Beth arrived then and sat down on the other side of Matt. He introduced them over the noise and Angel smiled, shook her hand and said they would talk later. Matt was shocked out of his seat. He thought there might be some awkwardness on her end. He obviously didn't give Angel and Beth enough credit.  
  
Shawn came out first. Angel knew he was coming out to accept Chris's challenge from the week before. He stopped at ringside and hugged his sister. He didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her there smiling and screaming for him at the top of her lungs. They had to start making more time for each other. He knew they were all going out for a drink after the show, so he had to make a point of catching up with her then.  
  
Watching Shawn and his presence in the ring was amazing. He knew how to get the crowd going and keep them happy. That's something that hadn't changed in ten years. Angel remembered what it was like when she was younger and he was first starting out. She was his biggest supporter. She knew things had changed dramatically for them, but that fact would never change.  
  
The hardest thing they'd ever done was those weeks where Shawn wasn't speaking to her. She was glad they had worked past it. Those weeks had been the hardest for her. Things were much better now that she wasn't a force in the ring or the company itself. Shawn and her couldn't be any closer.  
  
There were commercials and Angel and Beth decided to get something to eat and have a chance to talk without the noise.  
  
Matt's told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already. I hear you have a magazine that's pretty successful?"  
  
"The magazine is successful yes. It surpassed all my goals for it. I put a lot of good people in there though, it's my baby. I'm afraid I spend so much time there now, there's no other part of me to get to know."  
  
"You were a writer here for awhile right?"  
  
"That's right. I wasn't being used the way I wanted and well with the accident and everything, I needed a change. I wasn't enjoying my time here liked I'd planned on. I left and the funny thing is I've never really looked back. I think this was the best thing for me."  
  
"I was weary about going back to Jeff too. I mean we'd done thing before and with him being on the road, and me with my own career, it just wasn't working for us. This is the second time around now, and I've got to say we're trying more to make it work. He comes home more now, and I fly out more to see him. But I am like you sometimes. It's hard to find a balance with the two lives."  
  
Angel was impressed with Beth. She hadn't really known what to expect when she met her earlier, but this woman knew from experience where she was coming from, and why she couldn't go back to where she was before.  
  
They both headed back to their seats before the next match started, which made Beth happy because it was Jeff against Jason. Angel wondered if they had done anything special with those two guys since she had stopped writing and watching. Jeff smiled at Beth and blew her a kiss and signaled to Matt. When he looked over to Matt's left he was shell-shocked. He never thought he would see her near a wrestling stage again.  
  
When Matt told him he was bringing a date tonight, he assumed it was a groupie. Not Angel, because it had been way to long. Her scars seemed to have healed well. She looked almost too giddy to be there.  
  
Angel looked up at Jeff and smiled when he jumped into the ring. He looked good and he wasn't letting the pain keep him down. She was glad she had come with Matt, it was a way to end things right and make sure everyone was happy in the process.  
  
She kept her eyes focused on the match the whole time. These two guys knew the other's attack too well. From the years as respective tag partners to Matt and Adam. It was really fun watching these two wrestle again. The match ended pretty much the way Angel expected. It was obvious the desire to push Jeff on Raw was still on the back burner.  
  
When they took the next commercial break, Angel excused herself to make a call to her assistant. She had to make sure there were no emergencies that would require her immediate attention.  
  
*********************  
  
"Maiko its Angel, I thought I told you to take the rest of the night off?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Angel. I wanted to make sure everything was in order for you for tomorrow first. I'll be leaving soon."  
  
"So there's nothing that needs my attention tonight right?"  
  
"No Ms. Angel. Everything has been taken care of."  
  
"Thanks so much Maiko. I don't know what I would do without you. See you tomorrow morning. Remember to have a good time tonight."  
  
She hung up her phone and was heading back to her seat when she ran right into Shane. Now this was the acknowledgement she was least looking forward too.  
  
"Sorry ma'am. Didn't see you there. I'm so late. Jesus, Angel is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh, long time no see. How late are you?"  
  
"I'm the match after Eric's interview, so I've got enough time. What brings you back here? I thought you left us all behind you to be a famous magazine owner."  
  
"Actually, Matt asked me to come and see Jeff's match with him. It's been awhile since I've gotten out of the office, so I said what the hell. I need a good time every now and again. Plus I haven't seen Matt in ages, and our emails don't cut it anymore."  
  
"Well have a good time. See you around sometime, whenever Matt drags you out again."  
  
Shane turned and headed down the hallway. It was like a time warp seeing her again. She looked a lot healthier and happier, and happiness was the name of the game for everyone. She just had this glow on her face that made him think she was alright. He didn't want to let it on to her but he was happy to see her. It had been a hard six months for him. Being at home and hearing Matt talk to her and hearing him laugh. She had so much she had to overcome, with the accident and the misunderstanding with Jeff and him. Shawn had eventually filled him in on his sister's past and why he wanted the guys to keep their distance from her now, excluding Matt. The guys all understood, but he wasn't going to deny it didn't stir something inside of him to see her again, and to see her looking that stunning.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Another stop so that I can make a longer chapter the next time. LOL, bear with me because I've got another chapter before this thing died on me. I'm going to continue it; I've just got to come up with some ideas for it. 


	14. The Things We Never Did

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: Okay so I promised you another installment of this sometime soon, so here it is. This is the last chapter before I got writers block, so bear with it, review it, and tell me what you would like to see happen if it could. I want to get the urge to finish this one off like I did with my first one. I will be continuing it over the next week so be on the lookout. For now though, here's the next installment. Sorry it took me so long.  
  
*******************  
  
~The Club~  
  
"So who else is meeting us Matt? I know you invited Jeff and Beth, and I already told Paul, because Stephanie is out of town, but was there anyone else?"  
  
"Your brother. I figured you might want to see him since it's been forever. I don't know anyone else that I invited, but it's a reunion of sorts, so who cares who shows up. You're comfortable with that right babe?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just wondering was all anyway. I'm a big girl Matt; you don't have to worry about me anymore. I can handle this. Look there's Amy and Jason. Am I missing something here?"  
  
"No, they just came here together. I'll keep you informed on everyone's love life I promise. Have you thought anymore about talking to Shane?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"What do you mean you did?"  
  
"I mean I talked to him tonight when I called Maiko. He was running late and everything. Out of everyone I missed, he was the one person I am most out of sorts with. Time's have changed and God knows I've changed now, but the way my life went down six months ago still lingers with me."  
  
Amy and Jason made their way over, followed by Jeff and Beth. Beth didn't look too happy to be there. Angel guessed she had other ideas on how to spend their time alone. Angel sympathized with her. She was glad she wasn't dating a wrestler anymore. Too much work, and too much heartache, as Angel saw right now written over Beth's face. Her cell phone rang off in her purse and Matt helped her find it.  
  
"Angel Michaels."  
  
"Baby its Lindsay. Where are you? Maiko told me you went out. I was hoping to see you."  
  
Now this was someone Angel was glad to be hearing from and seeing. No stress because they both had their own separate careers.  
  
"Lindsay I'm at the Underground. I told Maiko to transfer all of my calls here. I'm meeting with old friends. Did you want to meet later?"  
  
"I just missed you is all. We can talk later alright? I'm glad someone finally dragged you away from the office though. Call me later?"  
  
"I never forget too. I will call you. I miss you too."  
  
Matt made a gag face as she hung up the call. No one knew about Lindsay yet, but she couldn't want to tell them. He was the one permanent thing aside from her magazine that she really loved. She remembered meeting him at the magazine's premier launch. He was a reporter and he didn't even ask her the questions he was supposed too. He just asked her out. Things just seemed to take off from there. They'd been together for four months now.  
  
"Are you stepping out on me Angel? I thought we were a serious thing now!"  
  
Matt made a pout face at her and everyone at the table burst out laughing. Everyone knew how close she and Matt really were. Before Angel could come up with a smart remark Jeff threw everything out on the table.  
  
"So how have the last six months been for you Angel?"  
  
"They've been great actually. I've gotten so much accomplished that I never could have before. I started a new magazine, and I've settled down with a wonderful man. Who all of you know was on the phone. Things couldn't be better honestly."  
  
Beth threw Jeff a glare that could cut ice as Angel responded. She could not believe that Jeff was throwing the past six months in her face. There had to be something he wasn't telling her about.  
  
"How did you start your own magazine? It seems like it would be very difficult to me, like it would take a long time."  
  
"You know what Beth? It was hard and it normally does take a really long time. It was by no means easy. When Shawn bought out my contract on Smack down and Raw and let me go, I took all the money I had from my editor position in Toronto, and my last pay from the WWE and invested it into start up for my own magazine. I did all the hard stuff first. I also had the best personal assistant in history working by my side with me."  
  
"What's it called? Maybe I've read it without even realizing it. Matt told me it was going nation wide now."  
  
"It is going nationwide as we speak. That's the reason I've been such a work horse lately. This magazine is my baby and I want to see it succeed. It's called Emotion X."  
  
"I've read that! God I think I even went to the premier party for it. I work for an advertising company, and we had to all be there for it. You changed your hair since then though."  
  
Angel couldn't help being impressed. It was nice that someone else knew about her magazine and how good it really was. It would be much easier explaining it to the guys when someone actually read it.  
  
"So who is the new man we hear about now?" Matt asked interrupting Beth and Angel before they got on a roll.  
  
"Matt oh my gosh, he is the best! You would totally love him. He's a reporter, and he actually met me at the launch that Beth was talking about. Oh and Beth, I did change my hair since then. I wanted to add a cool edge to it. So anyway, his name is Lindsay Morris and he's 28. God he's so great Matt. You just have to meet him; all of you have to meet him."  
  
Jeff watched Angel's expression light up as she spoke to them about Lindsay. He had only seen her happy once and it suited her. It seemed that this new guy had finally gotten through her defenses.  
  
"So when do I get my Evolution girl back? I've been crap without her." Paul said tapping Angel on the shoulder and making her jump with excitement.  
  
Paul swept her out of the chair and into a huge hug. He'd missed her and he knew she'd missed him, and it felt really nice to have her back in his arms again.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Tell Stephanie that I'm still waiting for her call about Matt would you? It's been forever, and I know doing business with her isn't that bad."  
  
"What call about me huh?" Matt asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm trying to book an appearance on Smack down so I can interview you for Emotion X Matt. It would gain me so much exposure, not to mention the exposure for Matt Hardy, Version One. I thought you and Shannon might like that."  
  
"You're telling me I get to work with my best girl? Jesus, your damn right I want you there. I love the idea! When did this happen though?"  
  
"I called Stephanie and Paul for some promotional and advertising expertise. She suggested a trade off. I got to interview Version One, and she gets a Smack down promotional ad in this month's issue. It was the perfect trade off."  
  
"Sure she makes a trade off for Matt but not for her old friend Paul."  
  
Paul made the same pout face that Matt had earlier and everyone laughed. She had the opportunity to re enter wrestling but on her own terms and at the benefit of her magazine. As much as she enjoyed working with Paul she couldn't be dragged back into that way of life. Not for anything in the world.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Okay so the next time I post for this story it will be with new material and better written I would hope. I just need to figure out now where I want to go with this. Read and Review as always. It's appreciated. 


	15. You're Not What You Seem

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: I think I know where I want this one to go, so bear with me, it might not turn out the way I'd hoped but I want to get out some of this energy before I go insane! Wait I already am insane! So anyways, I'm trying to update all my stories with at least one chapter today. Also check out my new fic under the name Stratusfaction. My friend Sarah and I will be posting some weird stuff on there, some romance some comedy some drama. Then you can review that and tell me what you think. I'm trying to create a more adult feel with my writing now.  
  
*************  
  
"So did you like the ad Stephanie?"  
  
"Oh course I did Angel, you did an awesome job putting our product out there, so much in fact that I want to buy more space from you this time and do it all over again. How does that sound to you?"  
  
"Sounds good, just send me the finished product and what you want me to do with it in size and display and I can do it all again for you. Thank you for letting me have that time with Matt as well. I mean we're friends so he didn't mind, but it was nice on the business end of things to work with him. He got to see what I do for a living now."  
  
"Not an issue, but Paul wants to know when he gets his shot, seeing as he is the WWE champion and all."  
  
"Soon, just tell him I won't forget about how wonderful he would be on the cover of my magazine. I will get around to it when I finish the spread for this newest issue."  
  
Stephanie laughed and said her goodbyes to Angel. She had a lot of work to get done and knew for sure that Angel was as busy as she was over there running things on her own as well.  
  
Angel had just put the phone down when Maiko entered her office looking frazzled. Seeing her assistant this way made her worried. Maiko never lost her cool, but this time she looked about ready to pop.  
  
"What's up Maiko?"  
  
"There's a man in the waiting room, he'd got what looks like war paint on his face and he's asking to see you. He freaks me out a little bit Ms. Michaels. Should I call security?"  
  
"No, don't call them just yet. What does he look like?"  
  
"Green hair, short, looks like a mask on too. Do you know him?"  
  
Angel laughed and leaned back into her chair. Yes she knew who it was because it was Shane, but what she didn't know was what he was doing there now. What business could he possibly have with her? They hadn't spoken since Raw.  
  
"Send him in Maiko, that's just an old family friend."  
  
Maiko left the office less frazzled then when she had entered and came back showing Shane into the room. With one look at him she felt her stomach doing flip flops. It was obvious time helped you get over wounds to the body, but not to the heart and soul, because she saw Shane as she saw him back then. The best guy in the entire world. Realizing she must be staring, she got her emotions in check and put on her business face.  
  
******************  
  
"What can I do for you Shane?"  
  
"I was in town, and I wanted to come and see if you wanted to grab some lunch is all. Are you free?"  
  
"Sure I am. Let me just gather my stuff together and we can go. I have to admit though; it's a little bit of a shock seeing you here. What made you come by?"  
  
"Honestly? I missed you. We didn't get to talk much at Raw when you were there, and no matter how much I go over everything in my head from the past, I think we need to talk don't you?"  
  
"Then we will talk, and have some good food too. There is this Italian restaurant just down the street; they make the best lasagna ever!"  
  
Shane laughed and as Angel grabbed her purse, he hooked her by the arm and walked out of the office, face paint and all. Passing Maiko on the way out Angel looked up and her and smiled. Maiko was protective of people she didn't know, so she wanted to make sure the girl felt that Angel was safe with Shane.  
  
*************  
  
"So why did you run away Angel? I know I hung up on you that day, but you knew me, and you had to know I would have called you back and listened to you."  
  
"I was scared Shane, in all honesty I didn't know what I was feeling. It made me think, I mean if I was kissing Jeff back, what that meant for my take on our relationship. I knew I was in the wrong and I guess it just seemed like the right thing to do, running I mean. I'm sorry for all the pain it caused you. I've talked to Matt about this a lot over the last while, and he would tell me how you were, and it just tore me up inside."  
  
"I missed you a lot Angel. I'm sure Matt told you that and I think you knew that as well. I didn't hide the fact that once we got close I was totally taken with you. I don't care that you kissed Jeff anymore, I really don't think I cared too much then, but I just missed you and what you brought to my life and what I think I brought to yours."  
  
"You did bring a lot to my life Shane. After the accident, well I just couldn't deal right I guess. I've talked to the cops that were dealing with the investigation and it seems that it wasn't just bad brakes. They were tampered with to make look like it was all my fault the car went to shit, but it wasn't. I don't know who would do something like that, and now that I've got this going for me over here, I can't look back on that time anymore. Whoever set out to hurt me didn't succeed and I'm thankful for that."  
  
"Who do you think would do it, if you had to guess?"  
  
"I don't know honestly. I got along with just about everyone on the shows I was on. The writers on Raw didn't like that I had control over my own matches and stuff, but I don't think they would intentionally try to do away with me over it."  
  
"Neither do I, but its still shocking to think what could have happened to you."  
  
Angel reached her hand across the table and took Shane's hand into hers. It felt like the right thing to do because he honestly did look very concerned with who could have don't this to her.  
  
"But it didn't happen to me. I am here and I'm actually better then ever. My life is where I think it belongs right now, and I couldn't feel more proud of that fact."  
  
"Will you ever come back to the ring?"  
  
"I don't know, I really can't tell what my future holds for me anymore. So much has happened now, times have changed. It would be a serious adjustment for me to allow myself back into it. I can do it easily with the magazine because that is my brain child, but to actually get in the ring and wrestle, it's a little awkward to think about."  
  
At that moment a shadow came over the table and Angel looked up quickly to see her boyfriend standing over them, and he didn't look the least bit happy at what he was seeing. She quickly took her hand out of Shane's and leaned back in the chair and tried to smile.  
  
"Lindsay! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually I was conducting an interview, and I thought I saw you out of the corner of my eye. I thought I would come over and see who you were with and if everything is alright with you."  
  
"Lindsay, please meet Shane Helms, he works with the WWE. Shane, this is my boyfriend Lindsay."  
  
The look on Shane's face became distorted almost instantly. He had heard from Matt that she had moved on, but this guy that was standing in front of them didn't look at all like the type of guy that stood for what Angel wanted. He had to chalk those feelings up to missing her though, because it had nothing to do with him and his feelings anymore.  
  
"Aurora can I speak to you for a minute?" Lindsay asked as he motioned to Shane sitting in his chair.  
  
"Sure, Shane I will be right back."  
  
***********  
  
"What the hell are you doing with that freak?" Lindsay bellowed once they had made their way out of the restaurant.  
  
"Well if you would let go of my arm I would explain it to you wouldn't I? He is not a freak. He's an old friend that I knew from when I worked in the WWE. You don't get this bent out of shape when I'm with Matt!"  
  
"That's because Matt doesn't look like a freak. I have meetings in this place all the time. Why would you even think about bringing him here? I have a reputation you know."  
  
"This has nothing to do with you Lindsay. He's my friend and I will dine with him anywhere I see fit. What is the big deal here?"  
  
"You've embarrassed me here today Angel. Now grab your purse. I'm taking you back to the office where you belong."  
  
***************  
  
A/N: I'm planting seeds with this chapter so be on the lookout for more over the next little bit okay? Read and Review as always. 


	16. These Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is taking me so long to update! I know most of you are sticking with me, so here goes nothing. I swear to God there will be no more reasons for this being held up again. I've just had major issues online and offline, and they fucked up my writing ability for few days. So some people just suck! Anywhere here's chapter sixteen and like I said before I'm planting seeds.  
  
*********************  
  
"Get off the phone now Angel. We are supposed to be having a nice damn dinner here tonight. You've been on the phone with him for over an hour and I've had enough. It's almost like you would rather talk to them then your own boyfriend."  
  
"Its work related Lindsay. I've got get online later too, are you going to flip out then too?"  
  
"Just put the phone down and come and eat. I'm not getting into this while he's on the phone listening."  
  
Tuning Lindsay out for a minute she went back to her phone call with Matt. It seemed that ever since the day at the restaurant with Shane, Lindsay had been considerably meaner with his words and it was beginning to eat at her. She didn't know how much more she could take before she lost it.  
  
"Matt sweetie, I'll talk to you later on when I get online okay? Lindsay made dinner and if I don't go and eat it, I think he might lose his mind, if that's even possible anymore."  
  
"Do what you have to princess, I'll meet you online later if I can."  
  
"Thanks Matt, I love you."  
  
"I love you too pretty girl. Tell Lindsay I think he's being an asshole though, just for the record."  
  
"I will." Angel said trying to curb a pang of laughter she felt as what Matt had just said to her.  
  
Placing the phone back on the receiver, she took one look towards the kitchen and saw him banging around in there obviously trying to let her know he was pissed off with her. Well as much as she loved the guy, him acting like a complete prick around her friends was getting to be just about retarded, and she wasn't going to let him do it anymore. Walking into the kitchen, she ripped the knife out of hand before he could put it down to the meat to cut it.  
  
"We need to have a serious talk, and if you want to yell, then I'm ready for you this time."  
  
Lindsay looked up at her with a stone cold look in his eye like he was lost in a rage and just leaned against the counter. It was obvious that no matter how pissed off he was, he was going to listen, and then see what happened after it.  
  
*************************  
  
"So talk, I can't wait to hear what you have to say to me this time."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean huh?"  
  
In a mock voice and a wicked grin he started in on her, making her feel just about the lowest she'd ever felt in her life.  
  
"Oh Matt, you're so funny! I can't wait to see you either sweetie. What I really can't wait for is when you get me alone in the hotel room and fuck my brains out."  
  
Just sitting here listening to him demean her relationship with Matt to that level made her sick to her stomach. She knew this wasn't going to be the easiest talk she'd ever had, but to start acting like this was just uncalled for and she didn't know if she wanted to walk out or just lay him a beating. She was trying to contain herself from slapping him as it was.  
  
"Now you listen to me, you asshole and you listen good. I told you that Matt and I were best friends. We have never in this lifetime been sexual with each other and if I have my way, which I damn well always do, since its my fucking life, I wont be having sex with him. He's the closest thing aside from Shawn that I have to a brother. Do you think I'm sleeping with my own brother too?"  
  
"No, of course not, but if its not Matt then its that superhero freak with the green hair and makeup all the time. I see you online with him every night, when he's home or has his laptop with him. I see the smiles you get when you talk. Are you going to tell me you don't want to sleep with him?"  
  
"Lindsay damnit, don't you get it? I'm with you. I can't believe you are being this retarded about this. I told you about my life before you met me and you told me that it didn't matter, and you would love me no matter what. Well these guys are now a part of my life again and like I said before if I have my way, they always will be. If you don't get that, then I don't know what I ever really saw in you."  
  
"Oh don't start with that Angel. It's not going to work. You know what you see in me, and I prove that to you every night you're with me."  
  
"This isn't about sex damnit! God right now you're lucky I don't punch you right here on the spot. You're so pissed off about stupid things that you're being downright rude to me, and believing things that aren't even there. When you want to have a civilized conversation with me, come find me. Screw this dinner you're making. I'm going back to the office." Grabbing her laptop, she threw it under her arm and slammed her way out of the apartment they shared. There was no way she was going back there tonight to listen to more of that.  
  
******************  
  
~~Online Chat- EmoetryGoddess (Angel), MattitudeV1 (Matt Hardy), SugarSweetHelms (Shane)~~  
  
EmoetryGoddess: I'm so pissed off right now I can't even work right!  
  
SugarSweetHelms: What happened now?  
  
MattitudeV1- Her boyfriend is an asshole, what else is new?  
  
SugarSweetHelms: What did he do this time?  
  
EmoetryGoddess: He accused me of sleeping with you and Matt when he's not around.  
  
SugarSweetHelms: Where would he get that idea. Because of us holding hands at the restaurant?  
  
EmoetryGoddess: Yeah, and me and Matt always talk so it's messing with him.  
  
MattitudeV1: Does he hit you?  
  
EmoetryGoddess: I'll be right back.  
  
EmoetryGoddess signs out of the messenger  
  
*************  
  
"Angel why did you sign off?" Shane asked as she picked up the phone in her office.  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Does he hit you? Has he ever?"  
  
"Not in the beginning he didn't, things were as good as I told you they were, but lately, he's afraid I'm cheating with you and he's gotten verbally abusive and he took a swing at me once."  
  
"I'm going to kill him Angel, that's not right!"  
  
Angel sighed and put the phone away from her ear as Shane started swearing loudly. This was something she didn't want to deal with right now; she left the apartment to escape from it for a few hours. Shane going off on her wasn't helping.  
  
"Why do you stay with him if he is like this? Obviously you don't like it right?"  
  
"No I don't like it Shane, but what can I do about it. I love him."  
  
"And I love you still, but I would never in a million years think of beating you if you talked to another man, especially one who was a friend."  
  
"Well see, you loving me, makes everything he thinks valid, and that's not right."  
  
"Don't go back to him Angel. Fly down to Carolina and stay with me, we can deal with your stuff later."  
  
"Shane. That's tempting, but no. I can't do that to you, and I can't do that to myself right now. I left you the first time for a reason. I know we're friends now but it's not right for me to do this to you. I've got to go."  
  
"Angel don't leave!"  
  
Before Shane could get the words out she had already hung up the phone and he couldn't help fearing for her, and what might happen when she got home. He didn't know Lindsay that well, but from what he saw at the restaurant, he had a cause to worry, and so did Angel. Picking up the phone, he dialed Shawn.  
  
************** 


	17. Can You Take It All Away?

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: So I'm totally reading Mick Foley's second book over again, and man it's got to be the best damn thing ever, so I think if you guys haven't already, go read it, and when you get to the part of his interpretation of Winnie the pooh, get ready to die in a fit of laughter. Try reading it with no sleep for three days, it's that much FUNNER! So here comes the next update, and man I'm hoping it's a damn good one.  
  
*****************  
  
"You've got to be kidding me right? I've met this guy and he wouldn't hurt a fly Shane. You must have misunderstood her."  
  
"Shawn, I didn't misunderstand her, but she's back home now I take it, and I don't like it one bit. She's not happy, he's accusing her of things she hasn't even thought of and he demeans the hell out of her. I've seen that first hand."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We went to lunch the other day, and he was there apparently on a business meeting. I had come from a match earlier in town that day and I was sort of still made up with my stuff, because I just went to her office from the arena to see her. He accused her of embarrassing him and he was griping her arm pretty damn hard. He wants to control her and I just don't think that's good for her man."  
  
"He accused her of what?"  
  
"He accused her of being an embarrassment, and also doing things that she didn't do with me, and she left with him, but she didn't look happy and Shawn she admitted he took a swing at her."  
  
"Look, I'm not in the same city as her, I can't just run over there, but let me see what I can do. I'll call and get the next flight out okay Shane? Meet me there as soon as you can, and we can talk to her."  
  
"Fair enough, and Shawn, thanks. I just thought you should know what your sister's going through right now. She can't do this alone, no matter how much she wants too."  
  
"I just hope you're not right on this one pal, or he's going to pay."  
  
*******************  
  
"Lindsay would you just listen to me?" Angel screamed as he pushed his way past her and went into their bedroom.  
  
"Listen to what Angel? You sit here and tell me that you wouldn't rather be with the wrestlers again? You don't even have a clue what you're dealing with here do you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look, you left that life for a reason, and for both our sakes I hope to God you remember that reason soon. Having them back in your life right now is tearing us apart, and you just don't seem to get it."  
  
"I get it just fine Lindsay, what I don't get is why me talking to Matt and Shane has you so bothered all the time. If I wanted to leave I would have already done it."  
  
Lindsay stormed past her again and grabbed his bag out of the closet, and threw it on the bed. Piling his clothes in one after the other he looked up at her, and if looks could have killed, she'd have been dead.  
  
"There is no question here Angel, you won't be leaving."  
  
"Now what the hell does that mean?"  
  
"You won't leave me, there is no question on that. When we got together, you became mine, do you understand me?"  
  
Angel locked eyes with him and she felt scared. Ever since she'd come home from the office the night before, he'd been like this, and right now, hearing him this adamant about her never leaving, she realized she never really knew him at all. He was freaking her out with the way he wanted to own her, and she'd never had that before, and didn't want to start now.  
  
"No, I don't understand you. I'm not some prize here Lindsay and I'm not going to start being one now. So you know what, you're packing for your business trip, why don't you just pack all your stuff and get out."  
  
"That's not how it works Angel girl. I'm here to stay. I might have to go out of town, but I'm going to come back home here to you when I'm finished."  
  
"No Lindsay, I don't want you here, so you either go, or I am. I just can't believe how wrong I really was about you. You're not the man I thought you were when we got together a few months ago. You've let this shit get to you and you're just losing your good sense."  
  
Grabbing her arm tightly he twisted her around so she was facing him. Looking deep into her eyes, she noticed a look of darkness, almost like fire burning a whole through her. He was dead serious, and she was here all alone. No one could get her out of this now.  
  
"Let go Lindsay...please." she whispered struggling to get her hand out of his death lock hold on it.  
  
Before Lindsay could say anything there was a knock at the front door, and Angel looked back at the door and then back to Lindsay, whose expression didn't change or falter. He still looked as mad as ever, and it wasn't going to let up anytime soon.  
  
"Go get rid of them, we're going to continue this conversation right as soon as you get back in here."  
  
Angel breathed deeply as he let go of her hand. She saw the color return to her arm and with one last look towards Lindsay; she went out to the front door. Looking to see who it was, she quickly opened the door to her brother and Shane standing there concerned looks mirroring their faces.  
  
"Get in her quick." Angel whispered ushering them into the living room and motioning with her hands for them to keep their voices down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shawn asked as he saw the terrified look in his sister's eyes.  
  
"Nothing, he's just on a rampage again. Normal stuff you know?" Angel whispered.  
  
Shawn looked down at her arm at the same time as Shane and what they saw there made them sick to their stomachs. Shane had been right about Lindsay and what he was doing to his sister, and Shawn hated that he had been so damned blind to it before. He had to do something about this now before it got more out of hand.  
  
"Get your bag, and grab your stuff, your coming home with me right now. You need to be with family."  
  
"Shawn no, its nothing believe me. I can deal with it."  
  
"No you cant Angel. That's why I called Shawn. You need to get the hell out of here. I mean when you said he took a swing, I knew it was serious, but what would have happened right now if we weren't here?"  
  
"I don't know alright, but I'm fine. I'm not going back. I've built so many good things since I've been gone."  
  
"Angel get a grip, we're not telling you get back in the ring or anything. We're telling you to get the hell of here now, before he hurts you worse. Can you do that for us please?" Shawn pleaded gently.  
  
"Fine, I've got a bag at the office with some clothes in it, I will just come back for the rest."  
  
Glancing over quickly at Shane he motioned for him to take her out to their car. He was going to have a few minutes alone with Lindsay and make sure he never came back around his sister again.  
  
***************  
  
"Shawn, hey I didn't even know you were here. Where's your sister?"  
  
"She's in the car Lindsay. Why did you do it huh? Why did you lay your hands on my sister in any other way then lovingly?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean, I love your sister with my entire heart."  
  
"I saw the bruise forming on her arm Lindsay, not to mention she's told me you took a swing at her. Don't lie to me now pal." Shawn said trying to keep his temper in check. He was so close to just punching this guy in the face it was unbelievable.  
  
"You must be mistaken Shawn, I didn't touch your sister that way. She probably just bumped herself in the office or something. You mind bringing her back up here though, we were having a discussion I want to finish."  
  
"Well finish it with me pal because I don't believe you for a second. If you ever, and I mean ever touch a hair on my sisters head again, I won't be so nice. Just forget you know her all right? I'll make sure she does the same thing with you."  
  
"She's not leaving me Shawn, she loves me. She's mine."  
  
Not caring anymore about remaining in control of his temper, and just picturing what his sister must have felt being treated the way she was, he just knocked Lindsay down on his ass. Shaking his first when the stinging sensation hit, he grabbed his sister's wallet off the dresser and stormed out. He was bringing her home to Texas, and she was going to stay the hell away from this loser if it was the last thing he did.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: There you go, another one! It felt good making Lindsay an asshole. LOL Read and Review as always. 


	18. It's A Leap Of Faith

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: So here goes another feeble attempt at an update for this fiction. I'm actually finding it easier right now to spit out romance and betrayal then laughs, so my WWE for sale story is going by the wayside. But never fear! It will be updated today, and you will laugh your ass off. Or at least that's what I'm striving for. So here's the next installment of Angel Michael's and her messed up world, enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews, words cannot express how kick ass it really is, expect a thank you better done when this story comes to an end, but for now, I love all of ya, you're my peeps!  
  
*****************  
  
It had been a week since she had walked out with Shane and her brother and left Lindsay behind. She still couldn't shake the feeling of dread though, and knowing that she really hadn't gotten rid of him at all. There was a chance that he would come looking for her, and hiding out wasn't going to be an option anymore. She knew she had to start over fresh again and make it work.  
  
Opening the door, Shane came in and looked at her. He could sense she was in the middle of some serious thought, and although he didn't want to be a bother, he wanted to see how she really was holding up. Not just the face that she had been showing him, Matt and Shawn since she'd been home again.  
  
"Angel, you need anything?"  
  
"No Shane but thanks for asking. I've got to go meet with the lead detective from the accident. Apparently there is some new information that he's come across and he thinks he might know now if it was really an accident."  
  
"Wow, I thought they knew it was an accident?"  
  
"Well they never really thought that it was an accident, they just assumed that since I didn't know who would want to do that to me, and Jeff didn't have a clue either, and neither one of us was persistent with it, that they would just drop it. Having it brought up again right now though does make me wonder why it happened the way it did. No one really knew it was going to be me in that car, except for Jeff, and I know no matter what our past he wouldn't do that even now that we don't talk as much."  
  
"Maybe someone wanted to hurt Jeff and you were the one that took the brunt of it?"  
  
"That thought has occurred to me, when I was away. Being back here again though and in this house, it brings a lot of things flooding back."  
  
"Would you have rather stay with Shawn and his family?"  
  
"NO! I'm actually feeling secure with the fact that I'm here now. I know Shawn wanted me to go there with him, but its been a few years since we lived together in any capacity, so I don't think I want to start right now. I didn't think being here would feel right, but I have to admit, it does feel like home again."  
  
"I'm glad it feels that way. I know that you left all us behind for a valid reason and coming back wasn't going to be easy, but its nice having you here, and you can see that we didn't change your room at all."  
  
"I saw that! It still has all the personal touches of one superhero that shall remain nameless too. I'm glad you guys didn't change it too much."  
  
"We all hoped eventually you would get your shit together and come home to us, your family. Apparently it took longer then we hoped but you're here now, and that's all that matters."  
  
"Thanks Shane, I'm glad I'm back, and I really mean that. Thank you for doing what you did."  
  
"I'd do anything for you Angel, I hope you realize that now."  
  
Leaving her with that comment on her mind, he slipped out of the room and made his way downstairs. He really did still love her, and as much as he wanted to just come out and admit it to her, and make her see him again, he knew he had to wait. She had been through a lot of weird shit recently and pushing her towards him wasn't the right thing at this moment. He just had to give her the time she needed and hope that she realized that she was his entire world.  
  
***********************  
  
Jeff walked through the door, and throwing his bags on the floor he sighed. He'd been out of town all week working on a CD with his band, and it felt nice to just be home and able to not think about the music business or the wrestling business for a few days. The house was quieter then normal he thought as he suddenly heard a huge bang come from the kitchen. Running in to see what the hell had happened and to make sure someone wasn't breaking in, he came face to face with a ghost.  
  
Angel looked up as she saw the door open and grabbed the pot tightly in her hands. All she needed now was for some poor schmuck to come into the kitchen and try to attack her. Gripping the pot tighter she flipped herself to her feet and spun around, just in time to smack one of her roommates in the head, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Holy shit, Jeff! I didn't see you there, are you alright?" she bent down beside him and took his head into her hands. Placing her hands on his cheek, she tried to press him to wake up. When he started to stir quickly she took a step back and really looked at him, the initial shock wearing off and concerns lining her face.  
  
"I don't think I've been hit with a frying pan before. That wasn't the best thing in the world to do when you want to say hello Angel."  
  
Laughing she threw the pot down and helped him to his feet. The last time they had really talked was when everyone got together at the club and since then, Matt had told him about the breakup with Beth, and his music getting off the ground, but they had never actually kept in touch. She found herself missing that just a little bit, because they did seem to share the same loves. "I don't usually say hello like that either, but why were you creeping up on people in the kitchen? I thought you were a robber or something."  
  
"Well I do live here, and I don't make a habit of making a whole hell of a lot of noise when I come home. I heard you banging around in here and although I didn't know it was you at the time, I came in here to make sure everything was fine. Sorry if I scared you."  
  
"Nah, you didn't I'm just a little on edge lately. It's nice to see you though. It's been like forever."  
  
"So what brings you here?" Jeff asked trying to steer the subject away from the way he felt having her in his kitchen. It had been forever, she had been right about that, but he didn't want to think about how much he'd missed her. He noticed that just having her back made him open so many unanswered questions. Questions he didn't like thinking, let alone asking.  
  
'Well I got a call from the lead investigator on my accident case and he said there's new information he wants to share with me, so I came back to Carolina to speak to him. I also had a little issue with Lindsay, and Shawn and Shane thought it would be best if I came back here to live for a while, that is until I can sort everything out."  
  
"They didn't tell me you were coming."  
  
"You were in Cincinnati with your band, they knew that and didn't want to bother you. I just think they were praying for me to hit you with a frying pan on your first night home and my full week being here. It's a way of breaking the ice."  
  
"You don't need to break ice with me Angel, we were close at one time, and I think in a lot of ways we still can be."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I've made you speechless now, so I'm just going to get some sleep. Nice seeing you again Angel. When I'm better rested we can hang out or something."  
  
"I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Goodnight Angel. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
****************  
  
Jeff picked up the phone the minute he got upstairs and called his brother. He wasn't going to let on to Angel, but he was pissed off that he didn't know she was coming. The least Matt could have done was call him and let him know. He felt like an idiot, and he had the bump on his head to prove it now too. Matt picked up on the first ring; apparently thinking it was Angel.  
  
"Hey babe, you need something?"  
  
"Oh can it bro, it's me."  
  
"Oh Jeff! Hey! I just thought you were someone else."  
  
"Would that someone else be Angel Michael's by any chance?"  
  
"So you've seen her."  
  
"Yeah Matt I saw her. You know you could have called me and warned me that she was back. Didn't you think this would affect me?"  
  
Matt obviously thought about his answer for a minute because Jeff heard him lightly swear to himself, sigh and then come back to the phone, prepared with his scripted speech.  
  
"No actually Jeff it doesn't affect you one bit. She's there and it has nothing to do with you. She needed us and we want to be there for her, so having her in that house is for our sanity and well being as well as her own. She had a rough go of things with Lindsay and she just needs to be somewhere neutral right now."  
  
"And you think that having her back in this house, the one she ran away from almost a year ago is going to actually help her out?"  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact I do. We've all changed Jeff, grown up over the last little while and our lives are going in two separate paths now. You're not going to tell me you've rehashed all your old feelings about the girl have you? Because if you do, I'm going to have to kick your ass."  
  
"I haven't rehashed anything, it was just mind blowing seeing her in the kitchen again."  
  
"Just leave it be Jeff. We can talk more when I get home, but don't you dare try anything with her. I know you well enough to know by now that by your tone of voice, there's a million things running through your head. What I want you to do is leave well enough alone until I can get home. Shane, you and me all need to have a serious talk about Angel Michael's."  
  
**************  
  
A/N: So there are few things I'm building on with this chapter. One is her relationship with Shane, the other her past with Jeff and where it might or might not lead, and also who or what caused her accident six months ago. All of this will be revealed as I go along, just bear with me, I promise not to disappoint. 


	19. That Boys Just A Walkaway Joe

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: Wow two chapters in one-day god damn it. I feel like its old times again, and remember as always review and read, and all that sweet shit. I thrive off it.  
  
**************  
  
As soon as Angel had gone out with Shawn, who wanted to take her out on the town since they hadn't seen each other in the two weeks she'd been back in Carolina, Matt went to find his brother and his best friend. It was time they had this time alone and got everything in the open so that their new living arrangement wouldn't start crumbling before it even began.  
  
"What do you want Matt, can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" Jeff asked as his brother burst through his room door. Putting down his guitar he looked up at Matt, completely frustrated.  
  
"You work on your music all week long, and then come back and work on it some more? I thought you wanted the time off from the ring and the music to relax and figure out where you want to be in your life?"  
  
"I do Matt, you just don't get it I guess. I had this wicked idea for a song like five minutes before you stormed in here, and now it's lost. So now that I cant think straight, what was all the slamming doors and straight faced looks about?"  
  
"Come downstairs. There is something I want to talk to you and Shane about before Angel gets back. I warned you this was coming all right? So just humor me and get the hell downstairs or else."  
  
Walking out of the room Matt walked down the hall to Shane's room and pausing a moment before knocking, he took a moment to think about what he was really doing here. He didn't want to get involved in Angel's life, but they were as close as two people could get, and the reason for her running off before was still very much on everyone's mind. He had to make sure that the same thing didn't happen again at any cost. He had her in his life again and he wasn't about to lose her because of the actions of two men that couldn't get their emotions in check when she was around them.  
  
"Come on in Matt, I can hear you stewing in your own shit out there, and it's bothering me." Shane called from the other side of the closed door.  
  
Opening the door and smiling a little smile he made his way into the room. Shane liked to keep most of his stuff neat, but that's because more then half of it was memorabilia and he didn't want the clutter to ruin it. Sitting down on the bed he raised his head to speak.  
  
"I need you to come downstairs and have a chat with me and Jeff, can you do that buddy?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I can, but what is this all about? You sound so serious. I mean you're always serious, but this time it's like manic or something."  
  
"You'll know everything when you come downstairs alright? I don't want to get into it up here."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right down, I just want to finish this commentary for my site. It's been like forever since I did one, and the fans are starting to lose it with anticipation on what their Sugar is doing."  
  
*******************  
  
" So have you heard from Lindsay?"  
  
"Yeah about six times since I left, which would mean almost like once every two days. Shawn he sounds so pathetic it's unbelievable. I don't feel bad for leaving him anymore because it had to happen for me to be alright, but damn it, he doesn't think he did a damn thing wrong."  
  
"Yeah I got that impression when I spoke to him the day we came for you. He just needs help, so whatever you do, or whatever he says, stay the hell away. I like the fact that you're back with Matt because I know when I cant be there, he will be."  
  
"Yeah he loves me, and he wont let me get hurt anymore."  
  
"Actually there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. Please feel free to tell me to butt out if its totally off base, but have you ever thought about being with Matt?"  
  
Angel blushed and pushed her hair behind her head. This was a topic she had only thought about once before, and at the time it was really awkward because of her and Jeff at the time, but thinking on it now, it didn't seem that out of place. She had thought of Matt at one time like the brother she'd never had, but lately, there was something there, and she focused more on the friendship and the closeness not the brother sister hood they had going.  
  
"It's been thought about and that's as much as I can say at this point Shawn. We stayed in touch the entire time through everything, and I'll admit, there have been points when I look his way and he's just about the sweetest thing I've ever seen, but not since me and Lindsay split. After the hell I went through saying I didn't have a thing for Matt and making Lindsay understand we were friends, it would seem retarded to just change my mind on it now."  
  
"Have you actually ever broached the subject with him? I mean he's been single this entire time too. Maybe he's waiting for you to decide what you want to do."  
  
"Matt wait for me? You've completely come off your rocker Shawn. He thinks of me the way I should be thinking of him, as my best friend and like family."  
  
"But he's not family is he?"  
  
Angel slapped Shawn gently and tried to change the subject, but as they got into a conversation about music, she couldn't help feeling herself floating back to Matt and what he actually did feel for her, and the possibility that it could be more then it was on the surface. Shawn was right, he wasn't family, and there was nothing stopping them. She thought about it for a second more and decided that when she got home that night, she'd sit down and have a heart to heart with Matt, and then decide where she was going to go next.  
  
********************  
  
"So what is this about Matt?"  
  
"Yeah bro, I've got some stuff that really needs my attention right now."  
  
Matt sighed and sat down in the chair next to the stairs. He knew they didn't know what he was going to say to them about Angel and that it confused them but he had to make sure they knew what their place was in her life now. He didn't want her to run away again.  
  
"Shane, what are your intentions towards Angel now that she's back?"  
  
"Um, what?"  
  
"I want to know what you plan on doing with her now that she's back and single."  
  
"Matt, you know how I feel about the girl, the way I've always felt. I mean you were the one that threw me in her direction in the first place weren't you? I like her, there might even be a possibility of loving this girl, no matter what shit she goes through and how many times she runs away from us."  
  
"Okay, I see, and Jeff, your turn."  
  
"Matt you want us to stay away from her right now right? So what the hell do you care what we feel, we just have to tell you right now that we don't want to be with her and we can wait for her to make the moves."  
  
"I don't want you to tell me what I want to hear, I want to hear what you mean and what your intentions are where our pretty new houseguest are concerned."  
  
"It doesn't matter. The past has come and gone, and I don't want to look back on it. She left me, went to Shane and then in turn left him. She's messed up, well damn good for her but I don't want any part of it anymore. That's how I feel, so you guys can do whatever the hell you want where she is concerned. If she lives here I will talk to her, but other then that, I don't want to sleep with her or date her, or do anything with her other then be her buddy."  
  
Matt sat back in the chair in shock. After all the time he had known his brother, Jeff had never been that vocally against something with someone in his entire life, which made Matt wonder what he was really hiding and how much he wasn't telling the guys. For now though, he had to accept what Jeff had said and just roll with it. If Jeff had said he wouldn't make a move, then Matt knew in his heart that he wouldn't.  
  
Jeff's thoughts were running a mile a minute in his head. He was the better guy for Angel and he knew it, just from the way they always were together before everything went down the way it had. He just knew that Matt was fishing for information and he didn't want to be the one to give it to him, so he had said the first mean and hurtful thing that had come to his mind, and that was to lie. He did want to feel what he felt every time she was around him again, but not at the cost of the house. So for argument sake, he didn't want anything to do with her, and eventually it would be all right just the way it was.  
  
**************  
  
"Thanks for the night out Shawn, it was fun catching up with you like old times. Thanks for the advice too, I will keep it in mind." She hugged her brother close and walked up the front steps to enter the house. She heard voices coming from the inside so she decided to just creep in and not go noticed. Opening the door without a sound, she stepped in and saw Matt standing in front of Shane and Jeff, and they all wore serious faces. This didn't look like something she wanted to interrupt.  
  
"Is that how you really feel Jeff? Can you be that trivial towards everything that's happened with her in your past?"  
  
"Yeah I think I can. Yes I kissed her that day and Shane found out, and we weren't talking for awhile because of it, but it wasn't our faults. She took off and left us to deal with the fallout alone, so you know what Matt? Anyone who wants this girl can have her, because like I just said, she hurt me and hurt Shane, and even you. I don't want any part of someone that could do that and not show one bit of remorse."  
  
Angel felt the tears start to fall and she didn't hold back. She just didn't expect that she would have made a small sob sound and had all three guys turn towards the door and see her standing there. With one quick movement she ran past Matt and into the kitchen, running up the stairs to her room. She heard them calling after her, but after what she'd just heard come out of Jeff's mouth, she knew she had heard enough. Slamming the door she just lay down on her bed and sobbed. Coming home was a mistake, one she would never make a third time.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: There's chapter nineteen, and like I said before, two in one day is my new record, so read and review, and don't worry the secret about who really ruined the brakes will be coming out soon. I just had to make a lead in for the next chapter to start and this was the best I could work with. 


	20. I Might Have Always Loved You

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: I'm actually having more fun with this one then the Matt Hardy one I was working on, so this one is getting all of my attention right now. I think that's so amazing because this was the first fan fic I ever wrote about any of the wrestlers since I was like 15, and at some point like 6 chapters ago, that's where I stopped writing it offline. Now it's become that much better to me and I want to see it end well. So basically what I'm trying to say here, is I'm going to do right by this one and then figure out where I want to go with the rest. So enjoy number 20 folks! Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys all kick my ass.  
  
********************  
  
"Can I come in Angel?"  
  
Angel heard Matt on the other side of the door, but she didn't want to see anyone after the comments that were made downstairs. She never knew that Jeff felt that way about everything after all this time. He had moved on with Beth without a second thought to her, and she had done the same with Lindsay. So why was it such a huge deal to him now? She knew she should let Matt in but she couldn't bring herself to get off the bed she was lying on.  
  
"Just come in, I don't feel like getting up to let you in with niceties."  
  
Matt opened the door and took one look at her on the bed, tears staining her eyes. He really did feel for her, she shouldn't have walked in on Jeff ranting. He knew his brother didn't mean one damn word of what he had said, he was just making it easier for everyone to get along. Matt wanted that but at the same time, if there was something there with Angel and him then Matt didn't want his brother to screw that up either, and from the looks of it, she was really hurt by Jeff's words.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"What can I say Matt? I know how he really feels now. I think he cleared the air for everyone down there a second ago."  
  
"He didn't mean it Angel."  
  
"Yeah Matt whatever. He said what he felt and while it hurts like a bitch, I'm glad he did it. I really shouldn't have come back here to this. I knew it was going to cause nothing but issues."  
  
"Don't you dare go there and say you shouldn't have left and come back here. We are your family and you know it. I know right now your pretty pissed off at all of us, and I can totally agree with you on that, but we love you and staying where you were with Lindsay, you would have gotten hurt."  
  
"I don't mean with Lindsay, I just mean not coming here. I should have taken Shawn up on his offer and got the hell out of here."  
  
"I want you here, does that matter at all to you? I love you Angel Michael's and I can't imagine you anywhere but here with me. I need you to be here for my own sanity. Can you even begin to get that?"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. You're like my own built in sister and believe me, we can talk better then Jeff and I ever did. So yes I love you."  
  
Angel was about to open her mouth to tell him about the conversation with Shawn from the afternoon when the sister comment caught her off guard. She had always known there was some sort of connection with them, and she had at one point seen them as family, but they weren't really family, and she thought there was something there no one, even her was seeing.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What does that mean Angel?"  
  
"Sit down Matt, I've got something to say and you aren't going to like it."  
  
"You are not leaving this house again, do you hear me? So get the idea out of your head right now."  
  
"No Matt, what I have to tell you would just cement my being here. It could also make you want to leave, I'm not sure, so just let me say it and then you can decide what you want to do with it."  
  
With one confused last look, Matt took a seat on her bed beside her and put his hand on top of hers. She really looked troubled and he hoped in any way that he could help her, but he had a feeling this wasn't going to be something good.  
  
*******************  
  
"So what do you think they are talking about up there?" Jeff asked shifting his head to look up the stairs.  
  
"Does it matter to you in the least right now? Do you realize what an asshole you really are?"  
  
"Shane, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Well I know you didn't mean it you ass! The thing is we all know you and we know how you react to a girl when you're in love with her. She doesn't know though, and you might have just single handedly messed up your own life."  
  
"I'm sorry but you heard Matt. He doesn't want up touching her at all while she's here, and I can agree to an extent, but he's going overboard with it. So I just thought I would tell him what he wanted to hear and then he would leave us all alone and go back to the ring and I could do what I need to do with her."  
  
"What would that be Jeff? What exactly do you want to do to Angel?"  
  
"I want to.well this is kind of weird, me telling you, who until a short while ago was still in love with her. I want to be with her Shane, I want to make up for every stupid thing I did in the past and just love her."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Jeff, you think it was easy for me letting her go? I never really did it. She was just amazing to me, and to hear you go on about loving her and making up for the past, well I'm sorry but I cant be around to watch you do that. Do you even begin to understand that it was your kiss and her kissing you back and feeling bad that left to her running from us in the first place? Do you really want to take a chance that it happens again?"  
  
"What are you saying Shane? You love her too?"  
  
"I've always cared for her. I don't know if it was love because we weren't given the chance to build on it. I do want to be with her, sure, I mean look at her. When she got hurt in the accident, my heart almost died. The thought of losing her and losing what we were building on scared the shit out of me. What hurt more was when my best friend made a move on her, and she ran away."  
  
"So you're still mad over it with me aren't you?"  
  
"No Jeff, I no longer care what you did and what happened after, all I care about now is that girl upstairs and how much your words hurt her. I've never seen her face that hurt, even after Lindsay."  
  
"Well what the hell do you want me to do?"  
  
"Leave her alone. Let her come to us. For once we should do what Matt told us too."  
  
******************  
  
"What is this about Angel?"  
  
Angel took one look at him and not wanting to waste the moment, moved across the bed. Bringing her hands to his cheek, she placed her lips onto his and gently kissed him. At first he didn't respond, and she thought of stopping the kiss, but as she started to pull away, he brought her lips back to his and deepened it. Meeting her tongue halfway he played with her, and with his own feelings. Pulling away quickly, he glanced at her in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything, we can forget it happened alright? It was just something I had to do."  
  
"You regret it?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Well then tell me what's going on in your head Angel please. I'm really confused here."  
  
"I went out to lunch with Shawn, or dinner, whatever you want to call it and he brought up how close we are. You and I. He asked me if the thought ever crossed my mind of dating you, and I couldn't lie to him. This was just my way of testing to see if it was real."  
  
"And is it?"  
  
"You tell me. What did you feel kissing me Matt?"  
  
"I think I made a mistake."  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. LOL sorry it was just to good to pass up! So come back and read the next chapter which should be done sometime later tonight, when I get the brain power to write more. Love ya guys! Read and Review! 


	21. Nothing's Going To Change, Til Im Broken

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: Okay so I'm writing yet another chapter to this one cause the cliffhanger idea is wonderful but I'm longing to get to the romance of it all. So bear with me, this chapter might not be a good one, but its all feelings I've got pent up inside me right now and I've totally got to release them.  
  
**************************  
  
"You made a mistake?" Angel asked, her face mirrored with the look of shock.  
  
"Yeah I made a mistake."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean Matt? You kissed me back!"  
  
"Baby, stop it. I don't mean kissing you was a mistake, because it wasn't." Matt took her face in his hands and smiled sweetly at her.  
  
He had wanted her to do that for a long time, but with all of her issues and his own issues he had put it out of his mind. As of right now though, it wasn't hidden anymore. He really did care about Angel and he'd always wanted her. He just wanted her to realize it herself first.  
  
"It wasn't? Then what do you mean you made a mistake?"  
  
"I just called the guys downstairs so that I could tell them to lay off you while your back with us, and that I didn't want them making unwanted advances at you. Which is what you walked in on when we were all downstairs a few minutes ago. Now I'm up here and I'm kissing you and that whole theory went out the window."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing about this?"  
  
"I plan on telling the guys nothing, at least until we know if this is real or not, which I have to be honest, I don't really know at this point."  
  
"Neither do I, I just knew that I had to kiss you. I had to know what it felt like just one time."  
  
"Is that all you want it to be Angel? A one time kiss?"  
  
"No, not at all. With the way you kissed me back, I want to explore this Matt."  
  
"Then let me go downstairs and smooth all of this over with the guys. I will let them know you aren't mad anymore but that you do want to be left alone for awhile. We can talk about this later and figure out what we want to do about it alright?"  
  
"That sounds fair."  
  
"I still love you though, and I'm gonna look out for you no matter what happens with us. I don't want those two downstairs to make your life worse right now. I was serious about that when I called them down."  
  
"I know you were, and thank you for doing what you did. Although I hated hearing Jeff say what he did say, I'm glad you came up to check on me and make sure things were all right. I hate being alone and the thoughts I have when I am."  
  
"Well that's what I'm here for."  
  
"And Matt?"  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"Your kiss, it was amazing. Thank you."  
  
"No thank you. Now I better get downstairs before they come up here and have even more questions then I have answers. I'll see you later?"  
  
"You will."  
  
**********************  
  
"Ms. Michael's, we called you down here today because we think we have a break in the case. Someone has come forward with some information regarding your accident a year ago and we want to let you know that we take it very seriously."  
  
"Okay, so what kind of information does this person have?"  
  
"The person knows who did it Angel. We think he was a part of it, but he's not letting on at this point. He is just telling us that it wasn't meant for you, it was meant for the owner of the Corvette and that he's sorry that it happened this way."  
  
"So why do you guys need me down here then?"  
  
"Well this is where it gets odd. When we question a witness or someone directly involved with the incident, they usually don't want to see the victim of their crime. This is the complete opposite. He's been asking for you ever since he came in to see us earlier. So what we need to know is, now that we have you down here, and we've told you what we think happened, would you see him?"  
  
"I need some questions answered first, and then I will see him. I want to look this person in the face if they were in fact involved. You're telling me that this wasn't an accident is that right?"  
  
"That's exactly right Angel."  
  
"Someone cut the brakes on the car so that they could hurt Jeff, is that also correct?"  
  
'If Jeff Hardy is the owner of the car then yes, I would have to say that's pretty damn accurate."  
  
"Okay, let me see the bastard."  
  
****************  
  
Shawn walked into the coffee shop and saw Matt sitting there by himself. Matt had called him earlier in the day, knowing they would both be in Sacramento for the show, and asked to get together. He didn't know what Matt would want to see him about, but it would be interesting to see what Angel saw when she talked about their close relationship.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Shawn. Look I know you're busy and everything and you've got that huge match against Flair coming up and want to prepare, but I need to talk to you about your sister."  
  
"What's wrong with Angel?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with her Shawn, it's concerning her and I."  
  
"Oh, okay so what do you need to tell me?"  
  
"She kissed me last night, and I need to ask you what you would think if I wanted to date her."  
  
"Okay, I knew this was going to come sooner or later. She was destined to be with a wrestler, there is no other way around it. So I'm going to tell you what I told Jeff when he tried to get with her a long time ago. I'm not her keeper. I don't like the fact that she wants to date people in this business, because as much as I am a part of it, I don't want her to be at all. Do what you want Matt, I cant make you not like her, or even love her. But if you hurt one hair on her head, I will kill you."  
  
"So if I asked her out and we got together, you wouldn't be against it?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah I would be, but she's my sister not my daughter, and she can make her own decisions. She's an adult. So do what you want with her, but don't hurt her. After seeing Lindsay and how well suited they were and then how he turned against her, well she can't go through that again. I won't allow it."  
  
"I would never hurt her Shawn, you know that."  
  
"Yes I do, and after the mess with Jeff, then turning to Shane and then leaving town like she did and restarting over, she needs someone that cares as much as you apparently do. So you have my blessing okay?"  
  
"Thanks Shawn, I won't let you down."  
  
"I know, because you really don't want me to kick your ass do you? At least when it's not in the ring."  
  
"No, I don't want it to come to that. I just needed you to know where I stood, and that my intentions are only for her. I only have eyes for her, and that wont change." "Okay, then just go tell her already? Make her happy and make her smile."  
  
********************  
  
Walking into the room, she noticed the dim light first, and then looking down and across the long brown wooden table, she saw him, and her heart just died.  
  
"I can't believe you would be involved in this."  
  
"Let me explain please? I called you in here for a reason. I don't want to hear what a horrible person you think I am, because I already know I am at this point. I couldn't live with this anymore, and I want to make sure you know how bad I feel."  
  
"You could have killed me, don't you get that you bastard?"  
  
"I know who did it, I didn't have anything to do with it. I just don't want to live with knowing anymore and letting you believe it was a fluke when it wasn't."  
  
"Oh so I should shower you with love and thanks now should I?"  
  
"I didn't tell you to do that. Just hear me out alright?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"He came to me about a week after you moved in with all of them. Said he wanted to get with you, and then told me that I had to help him get you. I didn't want anything to do with that, I mean I am happy enough with my own wife, but he insisted. So at first it was just making sure he was out of your way enough to make you think about him. Which you didn't, and he knew it. That's when he threw this idea out to me."  
  
"And you just thought it was the coolest thing in the world, didn't you? To cut the brakes on someone's car and try to kill them?"  
  
"No, and it wasn't supposed to be you either, it was all supposed to happen to Jeff. That's how he wanted it."  
  
"Okay so why did he throw this insane idea at you?"  
  
"You were so wrapped up in Jeff that you never saw him. Believe me, he wanted to get revenge on Matt too, but with Matt he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere other then friendship so he wasn't a threat. He knew he had a serious problem with Jeff and what that would mean in the long run if you two hooked up."  
  
"We did hook up."  
  
"I know and that's when he lost his mind and started saying we should try to hurt you by hurting him."  
  
"Why didn't he just come talk to me himself? Whoever this person is."  
  
"He was scared I guess. Look I don't know his motivation, I just know what he did."  
  
"So why Chris? Why did this person do this to me?"  
  
"Because he loved you, and you didn't even know he was alive."  
  
"Who did this? Who tampered with the brakes on the car that night, and who almost took my life because I didn't love them back?"  
  
Angel was close to tears now. It was bad enough that someone she considered a genuine friend in the business and a friend to her brother was sitting in the police station and being questioned for being an accessory to the fact. She never would have thought Christopher Irvine would have done this to her, but she couldn't wait anymore to find out who had.  
  
"Angel, it was Jason. It was all planned and executed by Jason."  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: For the record, for those of you that don't know, Chris Irvine is Chris Jericho, and Jason, is Jason Reso AKA Christian. I hope that makes things a little clearer for you since I like to make my characters fall in love with the men themselves and not the persona. So anyway as always read and review and let me know what you think! 


	22. Open Up Your Heart To Me

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: I like the reaction I got from that last chapter even though it was only one reaction! That's what I was going for, so Katy, I'm glad I could shock you just a little bit. I'm sorting the mess out right now with the love hexagon (as you put it) and it should all be revealed soon enough. But it will not be in the way that everyone thinks, so that's what I'm hoping makes you come back for more. So here's chapter twenty-two, enjoy it and as always read and review.  
  
******************  
  
"Jason planned this?"  
  
"You heard me, and it shouldn't come as too much of a shock. He's been in love with you since the first day he saw you."  
  
"Jason wouldn't do that, this had to be all you and now your trying to find someone to blame."  
  
"Okay you want to believe that Angel? Then tell me this, what would I gain from trying to kill you? Even on television were didn't have any interaction except for once with your brother and I. I have no romantic interest in you or for the matter in trying to hurt Hardy. Why can't you see this for what it is? Jason liked you, you didn't even blink in his direction and he took offense and wanted to make Jeff pay."  
  
"But Jeff didn't pay the price did he? I did and its something I have to live with for the rest of my life. Do you have any idea what's happened to me since then? Or for that matter the scars I still have from that accident?"  
  
"Angel I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to go this far. I should have come to you with all of this before the accident, I just didn't think he was all that serious about it. I mean girls have turned me down before and it sucked but I never wanted to hurt any of them."  
  
"I get it Chris, I do, its just Jason of all people is what I didn't expect you to tell me. He never once hurt me or did anything that would make me think he was even the least bit interested in getting revenge on me or Jeff."  
  
"He had a way to hide it because I always wanted to take him out to meet women. I even made up that lie about my wife's friend, so that he would have something to fall back on if and when the time came for you two to get together. I knew once you got with Hardy that you weren't even interested in what Jay had to offer and I told him that and to leave you alone. It apparently didn't sit well with him though because look how our lives have become."  
  
"You swear that aside from knowing about this you had no involvement with the accident itself Chris? You didn't help him cut the brake line or do anything like that?"  
  
"No, I would never do that to you or to Hardy. Well I wouldn't do it to anyone really. I just needed to tell you what was happening and so that you could deal with what you know and put it to rest in your head finally. You were a perfect driver with an otherwise perfect car, and I'm sorry this had to happen to you."  
  
"Well you aren't half as sorry as Jay is going to be the next time I get my hands on him. But thank you for finally telling someone Chris. It wasn't easy for you to do, and it's not all that easy to sit here and listen too, but I can deal with a lot of the problems from that accident better now, knowing what I do know now."  
  
Leaving the room so the detectives could go over more of the details of the accident with Chris, she reached for her cell phone as she made her way out of the station. There was only one person she could call at a time like this, no matter what her feelings for him. He was the only one that would truly understand and could help her deal with it.  
  
"Are you busy right now? Are you at home?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here, why?"  
  
"I need you, can you handle that?"  
  
"Yeah, where are you?"  
  
"The police station."  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything when I see you, you're the only one I can really tell about this. Can you stay there until I get there?"  
  
"I'll be here, just be safe."  
  
***************************  
  
"He did what? He planned the whole thing out?"  
  
"Yeah, he planned the whole damn accident out, but it wasn't meant for me, at least according to Chris. It was all meant for you."  
  
"Why the hell would he want to hurt me?"  
  
"Because I fell in love with you that's why. You knew from day one that he was into me, and I think I knew it too, but I wasn't interested and I wanted to let him down nice. I was interested in you and when we did sort of get together, it was always him that walked in on us. I mean he saw us in a lot of positions that could warrant him losing his mind."  
  
"You're sticking up for the guy that wanted to hurt you?"  
  
"No, actually right about now I'm trying not to focus on wanting to kill him myself. All I am saying here is just that he was around us when we were just getting to know one another and he had so many chances to come tell me that it made him feel weird and that Chris's wife's best friend was just a lie. He never did that and that scares me. I mean I'm not with you now, but what's to stop him from hurting the next person I'm with ya know?"  
  
"Did Lindsay ever have any unexplained accidents?"  
  
"Not a one. It seems when he hurt me, which he never intended to do, I believe that much of it, well it scared him. He never made a move on me or on anyone around me after I ran away and left town."  
  
"So what do you want to do about this now babe?"  
  
"I honestly don't know what I want here Jeff. All I know is that I went from thinking your car was a sack of shit, to now knowing that it wasn't your car, and it was someone wanting to hurt you. If you had been in that car Jeff."  
  
Jeff pulled her close to him and she rested her head in his shoulder blade. He could hear her trying not to cry, and he just rubbed his hands up and down her arms to let her know it was all right to just let it all out.  
  
"But I wasn't in the car Angel, so you know I'm okay. I'm here with you now, and thank god nothing happened to you."  
  
"Jeff.I loved you so much back then."  
  
"I know you did, and I did too, even though I didn't want to admit it to myself or to you. I'm sorry I made you run away."  
  
"You didn't make me run. I did that all on my own. I was so scared to face the reality that maybe I was always in love with you and that I wasn't being fair to Shane. I still don't think in a lot of ways, I'm being fair to Shane."  
  
"Nothing about this situation we are in is fair Angel, but none of it is your fault either. We all make choices and we have to live with them. I did it, you did it when you left and started over and made something of yourself, and Shane did it in his own way too."  
  
"What choices did you make?"  
  
"Lying to your face the night you walked in the door and we were having our man talk downstairs. Angel it was all a lie. Nothing changed for me. Yes you hurt the hell out of me when you ran, but that's because I felt like shit because I was the reason that you needed to run. I missed you every moment you were gone, the time with Beth was wonderful but when you walked back into my life the night of the match and you were with Matt, I know there could never be a future with Beth and I again. Not when there was so much left unsaid."  
  
"So what do you feel now?"  
  
"I love you, I will always love you, but for your sake and for mine, I'm not going to make a move on that unless it's something that you want to do. You need to figure out a lot of things on your own right now and I'm just going to be here for you in the best way I know how. As a friend."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What are you thinking about princess?"  
  
Angel was about to tell him at that moment about her growing feelings for his brother, but seeing the look in his eyes, she just knew that she couldn't do it yet. It wouldn't be right and she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.  
  
"I'm just thinking about a course of action."  
  
"Regarding?"  
  
"I think I need to have a meeting with Vince, Jeff. I think it's time I made my return to action."  
  
********************  
  
A/N2: Well I'm planting more seeds as you can see, but I'm going to lose some of you with the next couple of chapters. I've succeeded thus far in making stories that only go about 25 chapters plus a big huge thank you, and I think I shall be sticking with it, but give me your thoughts on a second book based around Angel and then I will see what I really want to do with all of this. 


	23. My Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: I'm having a good time with this story now! LOL I'm a total cheese head about it too. So you guys have to put up with it. I'm also getting new reviewers as I get deeper into it, so that's wonderful too. So thank you guys for the reviews on chapter 21, because twenty-two is up and here comes twenty-three!  
  
***************  
  
"How can you think going back to the ring and wrestling is going to be better for you Angel?"  
  
"Shawn, I told you why I need to do it. Jason wants to try and screw with me, well the only way I'm going to get revenge and feel that he didn't hurt me is to hurt him. I know the last time all of this went down, it ended badly. This time, I know what I need from this going in, and nothing can touch me now. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I can. What does Matt think about all of this?"  
  
"He's glad to have a reason to come over to RAW on Monday's now, so he's dealing with it fine. So is Jeff and Shane thinks its awesome. Everyone knows why I'm doing this and accepts it for what it is."  
  
"So tell me sis, where do you stand with the men in your life right now? It's been a week since we talked about Matt and your feelings for him. Has anything changed?"  
  
"Nothing at all. We've actually been out on two dates since then and yes I know about him coming and seeing you. He finally broke down and told me he wanted your okay before he made a move with me. So thank you for giving him that and for giving me what you did. I know what you think about me being involved with someone in the industry, so it must have totally went against everything you believed."  
  
"Not everything I believed. I just want you to be happy, and I can see that with the elder hardy brother, you are happy. So just enjoy it. What do you plan to do about Jeff and Shane? You do realize they both care deeply for you right?"  
  
"Yeah I do, and Shane and I have sat down over the last week and talked a lot of stuff through actually. He met a girl outside of the business and he thinks it might go somewhere, so he asked me if that was okay with me. I told him it was, and now things couldn't be better. I think I switched best friends overnight or something."  
  
"Does he know about you and Matt, and what feelings are happening there?"  
  
"Yeah, I told him everything and he told me he was cool with it, and that he would always be there for me if things didn't work out or if I just needed a friend. I couldn't ask for anything more then that at this point."  
  
"What about Jeff though?"  
  
"Jeff is harder for me to deal with, and that's because of the past and what I cant seem to let go of at this point. When you guys turned your backs on me over something as silly as working with Orton and Paul, I mean a lot of things changed and I adapted to them. When I kiss Jeff though or when he holds me, the same feelings are there, and they don't feel bad. I just need to think about where I want all of this to go. I hate wanting two brothers."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure they both hate wanting you."  
  
Angel laughed and smacked her brother on the arm. This was something that she couldn't really find the words to joke about but it was nice that Shawn could. He could always show her a different side of the coin after she'd been stuck on the same side for so long. She had to admit to herself how nice it felt having Shawn in her life completely again, and not just as a passing ride.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so easy to hate aren't I?"  
  
"Oh yes you are sis. I just hope you find what you are looking for with the two of them soon, and also that you find the peace within yourself to get on from the accident, even though the scars will never heal. I know what Jay did was bad, and I want to kill him for it, but I have to leave that up to you and what you think is the right thing to do."  
  
"Right now the right thing for me to do is kick his ass, and make him see that I know. I'm glad Chris told me that this happened. I mean I had gotten over it and come to terms with the scars and the pain, but knowing that it wasn't something I did to the car, it makes it that much better, but at the same time, mad as hell. He has to pay, and if that means I get into the ring again and whip his ass around like a Michael's should, then so be it. I have to do it."  
  
"Well just remember, I'm here for you if you need me."  
  
"I won't forget, you're my blood remember? Plus you've taught me everything I know about being strong. So you have to be there."  
  
***************  
  
"You want a what Angel?" Jim asked taking a deep breath. She had breezed her way through the door again and she was already demanding things. The one thing he knew though was that she would get what she wanted. That's just the way that Angel Michael's was. You couldn't help but give her what she needed.  
  
"I want a no DQ match with Jason Jim. Do you think you can do that? If you can't then why don't you just throw me with Jeff, and we can do it together as a team with him and someone of his choosing. I want Jason to not know what he's in store for."  
  
"Well I can't give you the singles match just yet, it wouldn't be fair to the other competitors who want a chance at that belt he has strapped around his waste. I can do you the tag match though. I want to see what you can do when you team with a Hardy. It will keep things interesting. I also know the fans missed seeing you with Evolution."  
  
"Yeah, well I needed to do some of my own things, but I'm back now, and there will be no stopping me now. I missed the fans too, and it felt wonderful being in the crowd and watching a few months ago. Almost like being home again but without the issues ya know?"  
  
"I do, so then its all set. On Monday you will be facing Christian and a partner of his choosing, man or woman, and you will team with Jeff Hardy. Maybe you can inspire him to put his focus back in the ring while you're out there too. He certainly needs it if he wants to keep his job."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nevermind. I'm just thinking out loud. Look, you have your match, and we will get you the script before the weekend, how does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good to me Jim. I'll be in touch."  
  
"I have no doubt you will be."  
  
Walking out of the office and closing the door behind her, she couldn't help but smile. She had set out to do something and it was all coming back to her in spades. Unlike the first time around, she was doing this on her own terms, and she couldn't be happier if she tried. Now she just had to make sure she made Jay's life a living hell.  
  
******************  
  
"You look amazing tonight Angel. Where are you going so dressed up?" Jeff asked looking her up and down with approval.  
  
"Your brother said he has something he wants to tell me, and that I should dress up. I'm so totally not wanting to do this right now though, so please can the flattery. It won't get you anything but a slap."  
  
Jeff laughed and hugged her close to him. He loved having her back and they seemed to be getting closer then ever, but he still couldn't understand why she wasn't spending so much time with his brother. He knew they were friends, but what kind of friends were they if they were dressing up to go out?  
  
"What's going on with you and Matt anyway? You've like been out together every night that you're home together."  
  
"It's complicated Jeff. He just needs a girl around him I think. You've gotten like that before haven't you?" Angel replied trying to hide the little flush to her cheeks she was getting at the lie she was telling Jeff.  
  
"Yeah I suppose I have. I just don't get Matt anymore I guess. Have a nice time anyway. I will talk to you when you get home or something."  
  
"You will Jeff, and thanks."  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"For saying I looked good. I don't think you need a slap. It was nice."  
  
"Just the truth baby. I'll see you later."  
  
With a gentle kiss to her cheek he left her room and walked down the stairs. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he had a feeling that there was more to Angel and Matt then they were both letting on, and he was damn sure going to find out. There was no way Matt was going to steal this girl away from him. At least not without a fight.  
  
************* 


	24. Dilemma

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
A/N: So this is my baby as of right now. I've put all the others on hiatus, so if you love them, bare with me and you will get this one finished in a couple days and I will be able to focus on my Matt Hardy love fic, and my comedy one. I've got ideas for both of them, but with this one fresh in my mind all the time; I need to finish it the way it deserves. There isn't much left now I swear. Thank you for letting me know what you would think of another Angel story. It gave me an idea of where I want to take this one.  
  
**********************  
  
"So what's this big news you have to tell me Matt? Did I really have to get this dressed up?"  
  
Matt laughed lightly. He knew Angel liked to be comfortable, so right now she must be a little out of her element. He didn't blame her at all because he couldn't help feeling like a monkey dressed the way he was. He had to admit though that she looked amazing and it was all for him. He took a great amount of pride in that fact too.  
  
"We didn't really have to get this dressed up no, but I wanted to take you somewhere nice while I have a couple of days off and you do as well. This news kind of affects us as a team."  
  
"So spill it Matt, I want to know what you've got on your mind."  
  
"Well it's simple really. I'm moving out of the house."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I said I'm moving out of the house. I already talked to the guys about it, some of it anyway, and I think this is a good move for me right now. I need to do this without a house full of people."  
  
"Um, I don't really know what to say. I'm glad you want to do this, but I'm going to miss you a lot. I mean I love having my best friend in the house with me."  
  
"Who says you still won't have him?" Matt said lifting his eyebrow and grinning.  
  
"What is that look for? I know you're still going to be around for me and everything, but there was just something about having you in the house that made it that much better."  
  
"Well then why don't we figure out a way that you won't have to be alone without me, and I won't have to be alone without you?"  
  
"How can we do that? I think that you moving out pretty much means we are going to have to be without each other. Don't you?"  
  
"Move in with me Angel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, I know you did, so let's just solve the problem right now. I told you that this decision had to do with the two of us as a team, and I meant it."  
  
"You want me to move in with you? Just leave the house and live with you together? Isn't that moving a little too fast?"  
  
"No, I don't think it is because we are best friends. Even if this thing we are trying to build on doesn't work out, I will always love you as my best friend, and that wont ever change. So I'm asking you to move in with me for two reasons. One because I love having you around, and two because I just love you and want to see where this can go without having the guys you dated in our face."  
  
"Do the guys know what you planned? That you're asking me right now to move in with you?"  
  
"They don't have a clue. They just know I'm leaving. They also know kind of that I was going to tell you tonight. But that's it for what they know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So will you do it Angel? Will you move in with me?"  
  
*********************  
  
"Are you ready for your match sis?" Shawn said poking his head in around the locker room she was sharing with Jeff.  
  
"As ready as I'm ever going to be."  
  
"What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
"I'm thinking about a lot of things, and none of them have to do with this match."  
  
"Want to share with me? We don't share things like we used too, and I'd like to know what's up with my sister? Does it have to do with the magazine?"  
  
"No, the magazine is still as smooth as ever, and Maiko is doing a good job in her new position running it. I couldn't handle travelling that much anymore, so I gave it to her. I still own controlling interest, but she can do what she sees fit with it, and I've been reading it and writing for it, so thus far she's done an awesome job and I'm proud."  
  
"So if it's not the magazine then what is it?"  
  
"It's Matt."  
  
"What about him? Did he do something? Do I have to kill him?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. He asked me to move in with him."  
  
"Aren't you already doing that? Is he moronic now or something?"  
  
Angel laughed and smacked her brother on the arm lightly. It never took Shawn long to pick up on something that was amusing.  
  
"No he's not moronic. He wants to move out alone with me. He wants us to live together without the other guys around."  
  
"And how does this make you feel?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Did you give him an answer yet?"  
  
"No, I told him I needed time to think about it. I lived with Lindsay and look where that got me. I'm not sure if living with him would be such a good thing right now. Well living with him alone I mean."  
  
"Then don't do it. It's just that simple really."  
  
"Yeah in your world it's all that simple. Don't you have a match to prepare for? I heard Kevin wandering around looking for you earlier."  
  
"Yeah I do, and I'm going so you can have me out of your hair. Just be careful in your match tonight all right babe? About this whole Matt situation, just give yourself time to think it all over, and you'll do the right thing. I know you will."  
  
"Thanks Shawn, and I promise, I'm not the one you have to worry about in that ring tonight. I think Jason is going to wish he never met me."  
  
"Spoken like a true Michael's. I'll see you later."  
  
******************  
  
~! After The Match! ~  
  
"How are you feeling baby?" Matt said sliding the door to the locker room open and coming in.  
  
"I feel better then I have ever felt in my life Matt. Hitting him with that chair in the head, well it took all of my anger and pain and just got rid of it all. I was so mad at what happened and what he did to me; I just couldn't deal with it anymore. Is he alright?"  
  
"The medics are looking over him now, I mean he's bleeding pretty badly from the back of his head, so they don't know how serious it is at this point. Don't worry about him though, he had it coming. I want to know how you are."  
  
Angel walked towards Matt and allowed her to be taken into his arms. Just being there felt so comfortable, and for the first time in her life, she wasn't scared or worried about anything. She knew that Matt would never hurt her, and that thought alone, was enough to make her smile. She knew what her decision was now.  
  
Matt looked down at her and just watched her chest as it moved up and down with each calm breath. He loved having her this close to him, and over the past two weeks of seeing each other, and only each other, he knew he didn't want anyone else but Angel Michael's. She really was his everything. His best friend, his lover, and his heart. Pulling her face up he brushed his lips against hers gently, and as they got accustomed to each other, Angel deepened the kiss. As Matt pulled her around to face her and hold her closer to him, the door opened and broke them out of their daze.  
  
******************* 


	25. Dirty Sunshine

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michael's, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
~A/N~  
  
Seeing as this is my birthday, and it's been two days since I updated this thing, I figured why the hell not do it now? I'm feeling refreshed after a break, and I'm happy, and you need both of those things to create the perfect romance, and at this point, with my offline life being that damn wonderful (yes that was a triple H rip). I had to update, so here comes the next installment of this story, and I hope you all like it. It's all heart and emotions!  
  
~End of A/N~  
  
*****************  
  
"Am I interrupting something guys? I can come back another time if you want." Jeff managed to choke out as he watched the two people he cared about most backing away from what looked like a passionate embrace.  
  
"No, Matt was just checking up on me after the match that's all. You should know, you were out there with me."  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit of pain, but nothing I can't handle. Can I talk to you alone for a second Matt?"  
  
"Actually take as much time as you need guys. I'm done in here and I'm gonna go find Shane, cause there's something I want to talk to him about. Just come find me when you're all ready to leave. I don't want to miss my ride!"  
  
Grabbing her bag, she threw it over her shoulder and with a slight touch to Jeff's arm on her way out the door she smiled and walked out. Once the door was safely shut she closed her eyes and thanked God that her and Matt had pulled away before Jeff saw anything. She knew that they had to tell the guys sooner or later, but she was voting on the later. This was something she didn't want to deal with too soon.  
  
Shane walked up and noticed Angel outside the door with her eyes closed, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"You alright princess?"  
  
"Yeah, just doing some thinking. You're just the guy I wanted to see though, do you have a couple of minutes to spare for me?"  
  
"Anything for you. Want to go in the locker room?"  
  
"Actually Matt and Jeff are using mine, so is it alright if I go to yours?"  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
****************  
  
"Okay what's up Jeff?"  
  
"You're an asshole you know that? You sit down and get self-righteous with Shane and me, and tell us to stay away from Angel, because right now she doesn't need anyone in her life, and then you make a move on her. That's screwed up bro, and you know it."  
  
"Okay what the hell is this about? Where is this coming from?"  
  
"What the hell did I just walk in on Matt? Were you not all over her earlier? If I hadn't come would you have laid her down and had sex with her?"  
  
"Jeff, shut your mouth right now before you say something stupid that I'm going to make you regret."  
  
"Then tell me I'm wrong Matt. Tell me that you didn't make a move on the one girl I've loved since I saw her, because right now I don't like what I'm thinking."  
  
"You want the truth do you?"  
  
"That's what I'm asking for yes."  
  
"We've been seeing each other Jeff. Not for very long, but she confessed to me the night she walked in on your words, that she wanted to see where things could go with us, and you know how I feel about her."  
  
"So you're dating her even though you told me and Shane not too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a fucking asshole. You make me sick Matt. I can't believe you would do that to me, and to your best friend. You know how this girl has affected all of us. If you wanted everyone to stay away because you wanted her, you could have told us that. You chose to lie to me. We're blood, and the last time I checked that meant something."  
  
"It does mean SOMETHING! I can't help the way I feel Jeff. It wasn't meant to happen, it just did. I know what I told you, and I know how much you like her, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Then end it Matt. If being my brother means anything to you, you'll end it."  
  
"Do you even think before you speak Jeff? If I end it, it will hurt her, is that what you want?"  
  
"NO! That's not what I want, but damn it Matt, you screwed with a lot of lives here. You just wanted this girl for yourself so bad that you said fuck your brother."  
  
"Okay you know what Jeff? I'm not sitting here and listening to this right now. When you want to talk to me like a normal person, come find me, you know where I live. Right now all you're doing is swearing at me like a child and pissing me off."  
  
"Well you damn well need to hear it. I hate you right now Matt."  
  
"Then you know what Jeff? Deal with that however you want. If you want to think of us as enemies, and not brothers, that's your choice. I love you, you're my blood, but I'm not sitting here and saying sorry for liking this girl."  
  
"Then Matt, I guess you're right, there's nothing left to say, I don't have a brother anymore."  
  
With that comment Jeff stormed out of the locker room and down the hallway. He was so mad at his brother, but more then that he was mad at himself because he shouldn't have let the girl get away in the first place.  
  
************  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about Angel?"  
  
"Well I think that it's time I told you the truth."  
  
"Truth about?"  
  
"Matt and I."  
  
"Oh, you're dating him aren't you?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Spider sense, it's a guy thing, so don't bother asking."  
  
Angel laughed and sat down on the bench. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed deeply.  
  
"He asked me to move in with him."  
  
"He told me he was moving out, but holy, I didn't think you guys were that serious at this point."  
  
"We aren't. That's my issue right now. I don't know where I want this to go, and my heart is being pulled all over the place. The last time I lived with someone, it was very unhealthy, and I don't want to make the same mistakes."  
  
"You wont because you learned from Lindsay. My advice here is simple. Don't move in with him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're not sure where this is going, and even if Matt is the one. So if you move in with him its like leading him on to believe you are thinking long haul, and I know you, and I think you wouldn't do that."  
  
"You've got a point."  
  
"I always do, it's my specialty."  
  
Angel laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. She felt better telling Shane what was on her mind, and getting it out there because she hated not talking to the guys like before. Just opening her mouth always seemed hard, and now with telling Shane how she felt and her worries, it just seemed to not be as hard. She knew that no matter what she decided, it would work out.  
  
**************  
  
~A/N 2~  
  
I'm paving the way for another Angel story, much like my Summer story, so this is the second last chapter, and the last one will make no sense at all, but that's because I want to do another story based on what happens in between. Many authors on here have used it, and it works, so I'm hoping in the long run its going to work for me too. It can't get any cheesier ;) Thanks for the reviews guys!!! Keep em coming! 


	26. I'll Always Be Right Here

Disclaimer: I own Angel Michaels, and for that I am grateful, otherwise the other guys and girls listed in this purely romantic wrestling story all own themselves and the WWE owns whatever characters they have created for them.  
  
~A/N:~  
  
Okay here we go!!! And it's early, so I'm shooting this out to you earlier then usual! I hope it comes out alright, because I've got ideas and I think they could work well! As always read and review and there will be a chapter of thanks on here for each and every one of you. I love you all! You're my peeps ;)  
  
~End of A/N~  
  
******************  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Two Years Later!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Are you ready for your big day Angel girl?"  
  
Turning around she saw her brother standing there in his tuxedo, getting ready take that walk down the aisle with her. He had been with her through everything, and there was no one more special to her then Shawn, and she wanted him right there by her side. He knew from the start that she would marry, and had told her so recently, so having him here now was a comfort.  
  
"I'm ready as I ever will be. I just can't believe I'm here right now and this is my wedding."  
  
"You guys went through a lot of stuff together, that's for sure. I'm glad that you got to this point though. There is no one else in this life I can see you with. I truly mean that."  
  
"I know, and you're the reason I am here right now in this moment. Is the rest of the wedding party here?"  
  
"Yeah, and I think you should know that Matt is here with Amy. It seems that they got back together. I don't know at this point how you feel about seeing him, but he's here, and he already told me it won't be to cause trouble. He just wants to see his best friends get married."  
  
"Well it's a comfort that he won't make a scene if anything else. I'm glad he could make it, and I feel even better about all of this now, knowing that he moved on well."  
  
"Yeah, it seems like he has. Kevin is ready out there too. I think he hates being dressed up; he hasn't done that since his wedding day. We all know how long ago that was."  
  
Angel laughed. She had asked her brother to talk to Kevin for her regarding being her matron of honor. It wasn't traditional, but she had grown up around men her entire life, and there wasn't a woman that could compare to what she felt for Kevin. She had also asked Paul to stand up for her too, being as he was her first real love, and it just seemed right, with his nuptials taking place in only a few short weeks.  
  
"Paul's out there too I take it?"  
  
"He is, and he can't wait to see his girl married. That way at least it takes you off the market if he and Stephanie don't work out."  
  
"Yeah but they will. They've been together this long haven't they?"  
  
"That they have. Shannon and his new wife are out there as well. They brought the new baby as well. They figured you might want to see her."  
  
"Oh of course I do! Did they name her something awesome?"  
  
"Yeah, they named her Jordana Angel."  
  
"Oh that's a wonderful name. With a dad like Shannon, she's gonna need a strong name, and I think that one works out well."  
  
"I'm going to let you get finished in here. I'm just outside the door, so when you're ready for that walk, just come and get me alright?"  
  
"You know I will, and don't worry I'm not running this time. I'm staying right here."  
  
"I knew you would. I love you sis."  
  
"I love you too Shawn. I will see you real soon. By the way, you look wonderful. Almost as good as the day you got married."  
  
"Well I basically am getting married again, so I have to look good. My blood, my sister, my whole life is about to take the step I did so many years ago, and I want to look good standing there with her."  
  
"Aww, Shawn get out of here before my makeup runs all over the place! It took them three hours to make me look this good!"  
  
Shawn laughed and with one small hug to Angel, slipped out of the room. He thought about where they were and how not traditional this wedding really was. He knew his sister wanted everything to be different and that made him happy. He couldn't see her getting married anywhere else but where they were at this very moment.  
  
*************************  
  
"How are you holding up in here?"  
  
"I think I'm more of a wreck then she is at this point. I love her though Shawn and I want this to work."  
  
"I know you do pal, and it will, because I knew from the start this was bound to happen. The only way for her to really heal from everything back then, and from lately, was to be here in this moment and know that you love her and this is all secure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking her away from Lindsay. For bringing her to me and also for allowing me you're blessing to make her my wife."  
  
"I trust you, and I trust her, and I know that no matter what happens in life, the two of you can work past it. After the past two years, I think you worked through a lot of issues to get where you are. Lindsay meant nothing to her, she knows that now, and I don't think he ever will. Except in the way that he was a stepping stone for her. A stepping stone in her path to you."  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that when you do talk you say a lot of good things?"  
  
"No, but I already know, it's the cocky Michael's gene."  
  
Shawn laughed and slapping him on the shoulder walked out of the room. He was genuinely glad for his sister, and for the man she was about to marry.  
  
****************************  
  
"We are gathered here today as a unit to bring these two people together in the holiest of matrimonies. Before we begin with the service though, Angel asked for some time to address her future husband in song. So if you will, give her this time to show her love." The minister said as Angel took the microphone and clipped it to her dress.  
  
"I wanted to sing this song, because I think in a lot of ways, it sums up how I feel about the man I love. I will always be right here, and I'm not going to run anymore. This man, this place, this location on the map, it's where my heart belongs and will always belong. So baby this is for you."  
  
She smiled out at the congregation as the band she'd hired started playing the slow rhythmic music. Closing her eyes to get a feel for the moment, and re-opening them, she started singing.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
When you're all alone,  
  
and you need a light,  
  
someone to guide you through the night,  
  
just remember that I am here,  
  
to hold you close and dry your tears.  
  
Oh-ooh  
  
and just when you thought you were falling,  
  
but you know I'll always be right there.  
  
When you're all alone,  
  
and you need a friend,  
  
someone to help you to the end,  
  
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
  
I'll be there through it all.  
  
Oh-oh  
  
Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
  
but you know I'll always be right there.  
  
And I'll be there through the good times,  
  
and the bad,  
  
and we'll be there for each other,  
  
because you're the best friend I've ever had.  
  
And just when you thought you were falling,  
  
but you know I'll always be right there.  
  
Oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
  
I'll always be right there.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
The music stopped and she walked back over to her future husband and taking his hand into hers she looked deep into his eyes. The minister took a quick look between the two of them and smiled to himself. These two were really in love, and he knew deep in his heart, even if they were in the middle of a ring and not a church, that they were going to last a long time.  
  
"Do you Angel Sierra Michaels, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do, and I will."  
  
"And do you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take Angel Sierra Michaels to be your lawful wedding wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"There is nothing I want more then to love this woman for the rest of my life, so yes sir, I do and I will."  
  
************************  
  
~A/N 2:~  
  
So did I do a good job of hiding it until the very end? LOL. Oh my gosh, I wanted to like write his name all the way through this chapter and I couldn't do it! I wanted you to think it might be Shane, but that it wasn't Matt. I have better plans for Matthew Hardy believe me. This also leaves the door open for another installment of the Angel Michael's story. I want to let you all know what happened in the two years following the last chapter, and give you insight into how they got back together, so look out for that, and another Summer Hardy story, LOL. I just think I have more fun making Jeff fall in love ;) Thank you so much for reading and look for a thank you chapter soon!!! The song used in this chapter was Michelle Branch, and it's called I'll Always Be Right There. I do not own it, it's just amazing! 


	27. I Want To Thank You

A/N: This is just a note of thanks, which I do on every story. I think since I ended this one so well, and shocked a lot of you, that I will bring it back for another installment. So here goes the list of thanks to all my peeps. If you review after the fact and aren't on here, I am thanking you now!  
  
~LiLi~  
  
***********************  
  
Nina- you were the first reviewer that asked where Shawn was. He didn't come in until later, but I think overall I put him in there enough to make the story work, since it wasn't about Shawn anyway. Since Shawn was my own personal wet dream when I was younger, I think I might just have to do a story for you based around him now! But thank you for the reviews and well thanks for kicking ass!  
  
Katy (Princess Muse)- OMG! You have been with it since day one, and for that I thank you. I think getting your reviews were the best because without even knowing you were doing it, you were feeding me on to finish it even when I didn't want to. So thank you so much for that and for wanting another Angel story. You get what you ask for, so sooner then later you'll be getting another one! I cannot disappoint my biggest fans now can I?  
  
Kathryn- you've been around for like three of my stories thus far and for that I thank you. I think you feeding me on with your cherry on top line was what kept me going along with Katy's comments and ideas. I hope that I can always write as good as I am now, so that people as great as you can read it and review it, and just keep me going. It's good to have people that just stick with you at all times. It makes ya feel pretty damn good, so thank you!  
  
Hardyzgurl1- With just three words, you were good for my ego. Plz write more, was all you said all those times, and I did it damn it, and I hope now that it's the end that you enjoyed it. Thank you.  
  
Dawn- I like it when the people that aren't signed on in fanfic review, and you were one of them, so thank you so much for getting into it. Hope you liked it as much as I did writing it.  
  
Mallory- you gave me the idea for Lindsay! So if anyone wants credit for that it should be you, so thank you for the amazing idea and well I hoped you tuned in to see how bad I made him. He was a good part to the story because he made her that much stronger and also at the same times more vulnerable. So thank you for the ideas and the reviews!  
  
HurricaneGurl41- I loved FALLEN! And it's on my site, so yay me! But none the less, you are my sister, and thank you for all the reviews, even though the last one wasn't a review it was you telling me to get my ass in gear and write your date in my other fic! LOL its coming I swear to god, I just need to work on some offline shit before I can get back into it. Just bear with me, and you will be the first to see the damn date! YAY!  
  
Lisha- Awww, you liked my ending! You came into the story later then the rest of the girls that have been reviewing, but I liked it! I also like the fact that you aren't signed it, it just means you come here everyday and check out my story and shit, its wonderful for my ego as a writer believe me. So again thank you and bear with me on the sequel, it will be there, and I hope better then this one, if that's possible.  
  
Huntersgurl- another one that came in later then the rest, but thank you again for your review, it keeps me going!  
  
Jeffslildiva- I'm glad you liked the ending, I had more fun writing that chapter then I did with the rest of it. It seemed like the right thing to do to keep everyone wondering, because I threw Matt in there for laughs. I think everyone knew it wasn't going to work out with those two anyway, it was totally a best friend thing. But thanks for liking it and wanting another story.  
  
Jen- I thought about putting in a huge curveball at the end and making it someone else, but I couldn't think of anyone better then Jeff to be with her! LOL. I mean I wrestled with the idea of John Cena or something, but then my mind was like, totally not into it, I don't think Angel was meant to be with anyone but the first guy she fell for. So I hope I did good and I aim to please! Thank you so much for the review and stay tuned! 


End file.
